Cross my Heart
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE] Quand les sentiments se brouillent et perturbent... 1ère fic française! [LokixMayura]
1. Reminiscence

Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans **la 1ère fic française sur "Matantei Loki Ragnarok"** !

Môôôôôôôô ! Pourquoi personne ne s'est encore lancé dans l'écriture d'une fic sur cette merveilleuse série ? ¤mode Mayura¤ Mysteryyyyyyy ! Il fallait bien un début, et je m'en charge ! Makasete !

Alors… Comment se compose cette fic ?

Déjà, ça sera une histoire en **8 chapitres** (j'en ai déjà tapé 7 à ce moment), pour ceux que ça intéresse.

La série m'a enchantée, mais la fin m'a terriblement frustrée ! Môôôôôô ! Loki-kun ! On sait que t'es resté pour Mayura, alors pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ce que tu ressens ? Du coup, voici une petite aventure que j'ai imaginé pour ENFIN rapprocher définitivement nos deux héros (quoique j'aurai bien gardé Loki pour moi, que ce soit en petit ou en grande version !).

**_Les genres_** : romance, de l'action, un zeste d'humour (enfin, ça sera à vous de juger si c'est drôle ou pas) et enfin, pas mal de psychologie pour deux chapitres notamment.

Pour le titre, j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idée. J'avais mon baladeur sur les oreilles, et la musique que j'écoutais s'appellais "Cross" (ending du jeu vidéo F_ushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden -Kagami no Miko-_ pour ceux qui voudraient) et je m'en suis donc inspiré! Ne cherchez alors pas de lien avec l'histoire. J'ai mis un titre car il en fallait un.

Ah oui ! J'écris énormément, et sur cette rédaction-ci, j'ai beaucoup fonctionné avec un fond sonore pour m'inspirer et décrire au mieux les sentiments des personnages ou les ambiances diverses, selon le rythme et la musicalité. Chaque chapitre à son/ses thème(s) musical(aux). Vous pourrez toujours les télécharger et les écouter durant votre lecture, ça vous mettra dans le bain.

Voilà, il me semble que j'ai fait le tour ! Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et espère retrouver quelques reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres !

* * *

**_Cross my Heart_**

* * *

**_Thème_** : _Angel eyes_ de Ace of Base (plutôt douce, aspect nostalgique, je l'ai choisie pour illustrer ce chapitre introductif qui reprend l'épisode 26) 

_**Chapitre 1 : Réminiscence**_

Un matin comme beaucoup d'autres se levait sur la ville. L'air au dehors était doux, tout comme ce soleil de d'hiver. Une petite brise de vent venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère qui respirait le calme.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, comme il en avait très souvent l'habitude pour apprécier le silence et songer, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années apparentes observait les rares passants qui allaient et venaient sur le trottoir devant son manoir.

Une chevelure châtaine délicatement roussée, des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui semblait lire au travers de votre âme pour découvrir vos secrets les plus enfouis, un grand secret dissimulé derrière ce visage angélique et innocent, Loki laissait ses pensées vagabonder dans sa tête. Au « tic-tac » métronomique de l'horloge s'accordait en rythme la respiration de Fenrir, roulé en boule sur le sofa, qui laissait échapper de temps à autre un petit grognement endormi.

Quelle atmosphère pleine de quiétude et de paix. Un vague sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du garçon alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Votre thé, Loki-sama, annonça de son habituel ton courtois Yamino.

- Merci, Yamino-kun…

Le jeune homme entra et vint déposer le plateau sur la table du bureau. Remarquant l'air quelque peu absent de son jeune maître, il s'éclaircit la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'observer Loki avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous semblez rêveur…

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête et reprit place dans son fauteuil pour se saisir de la tasse fumante et la porta à sa bouche.

- Je me disais que c'était calme… Peut-être trop ? répondit-il enfin avec ce sourire amusé.

- Oh ! Je vois. A en juger l'heure, j'estime l'arrivée de Mayura-san pour dans 15 minutes tout au plus.

Loki reposa la tasse et croisa les mains sous son menton, le regard dans le vague.

- Yamino-kun… Cela fait 3 semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas car il savait que ceci était une fausse question. Loki repensait à cette fameuse journée, il y avait trois semaines, celle où il avait dénié sa place de dieu pour rester dans le monde des humains. Comment en était-il venu à cette décision ? Lui qui cherchait à tout prix à regagner Aasgard. D'un dieu, jeune homme robuste aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, il avait préféré conserver son aspect de jeune enfant aux savoirs plus limités.

Il ferma les yeux. Non. Il n'avait pas « préféré » garder cette fausse apparence. Il avait du la garder. La garder pour éviter de_la_ perdre.

- Loki-kuuuuuuuuun !

Il sourit derrière ses mains. En parlant du loup…

Lui, Loki, le dieu malicieux, il s'était lui-même fait avoir. Dans sa mémoire, il se revit, 3 semaines auparavant dans ce même bureau à entendre Mayura s'indigner contre Yamino qui tentait de camoufler la présence de son maître redevenu adulte.

_«-« Disparu » ? Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le chercher ? Que se passe-t-il ? Expliquez-moi ! »_

Resté à l'étage, Loki demeurait interdit. Entendre Mayura, sa détresse, lui avait été si pénible. Il aurait tant aimé se présenter à elle et la rassurer pour lui dire « Du calme, Mayura. Je suis toujours avec toi ». Mais il s'était tu. Car il pensait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Pour son bien.

Et elle était partie, claquant la porte. Partie pour rechercher de toute son âme son petit partenaire si mystérieux. Si elle avait su… Si seulement elle avait su que celui qu'elle recherchait si ardemment l'avait suivie discrètement mais sous un autre jour et le cœur lourd. Chaque nouvelle personne qui secouait négativement la tête, décomposait toujours un peu plus le visage inquiet de l'adolescente qui leur présentait la photo de Loki. Et lui, culpabilisait toujours un peu plus.

Et puis, il y a eu cette discussion dans le jardin. Elle, assise à ses côtés, alors qu'il serrait dans sa paume la barrette de l'oubli que lui avait donné Verdandi. La solution aux souffrances de Mayura. L'oubli. Le vide. Le néant pour ne plus être tourmentée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle confiait sa peine dans des mots si chargés, sa résolution vacillait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était la détresse de Mayura et son envie de la calmer.

_« - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »_

C'était sorti comme une nécessité absolue. Il ne pouvait plus la voir ainsi. Alors, il avait dévoilé une paire d'ailes immenses blanches comme la neige et avait pu enfin lui dire à mi-mot, cette vérité qui lui cachait : il était un dieu.

_« - J'exaucerai un de tes vœux »_ avait-il dit à la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela.

Mais elle ne croyait pas aux dieux. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle se retourna et s'inclina bas devant le jeune homme au yeux émeraude qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard.

« _- Je veux revoir Loki-kun !_ » avait-elle crié dans un élan désespéré. « _Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais si vous pouvez réaliser mon souhait, je vous en prie !_ »

Et elle était repartie aussitôt, le laissant seul avec ses émotions confuses. Voir Mayura si fragilisée lui avait fait manquer un battement de cœur. Une succession de flash-back où la jeune fille aux cheveux rosés ne cessait d'apparaître lui avait alors fait comprendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Depuis tout ce temps, cette jeune humaine avait su pénétrer petit à petit son cœur divin et égayer sa vie grâce à son sourire immortel et sa bonne humeur énergique. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais trop montré, il s'était attaché à elle et craignait pour sa vie quand elle était menacée.

Si Mayura voulait le revoir, il devait alors s'avouer que lui aussi voulait rester à ses côtés. Son absence aurait laissé une terrible sensation de vide autour de lui et de froid dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait se détacher complètement de cet être qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. De son immortelle de vie.

Il la retrouva à la nuit tombée devant le manoir, comme il l'avait pensé.

_« - Loki-kun… Je veux te voir, Loki-kun… »_

Ce murmure perlé d'une larme aura été le dernier signe de tristesse de l'adolescente.

« _- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu l'air apathique, Mayura…_ »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, semblant sortir d'un cauchemar éveillé.

_« - Ne me regarde pas comme si tu avais vu un fantôme _» avait-il plaisanté en s'approchant d'elle.

Les yeux rubis de Mayura s'éclairèrent d'une intense lumière de soulagement et de joie quand elle réalisa enfin que Loki était là, devant elle, à lui sourire comme d'ordinaire. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'étreindre de toute sa force, remerciant ce dieu auquel elle n'avait pourtant pas cru. Le garçon la sentait trembler un peu, mais ses bras autour de lui lui apportaient tant de chaleur. Une douce sensation était née en lui. Oui. Il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre cela… Jamais, même pour tous les royaumes divins du monde…

Alors ? Pour qui avait-il fait ce choix ? Pour Mayura qui ne voulait pas le perdre ? Ou pour lui-même qui n'aurait pas supporté ne plus la voir ? Allez savoir… Peut-être était-ce pour eux deux. Car peut-être était-ce leur destin d'être réunis…

- …kun ?

- Aaaaah ?

Loki venait d'émerger brusquement de ses souvenirs et la première chose qu'il avait vue devant lui, c'était un gros plan du visage de Mayura qui le guettait avec un air très intéressé.

- Ma… Mayura ? fit le garçon en se calmant de son sursaut.

- Vous voyez, Mayura-san… déclara Yamino. Je vous l'avais bien dit que Loki-sama n'était pas possédé par un esprit…

L'adolescente secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

- Mais avec la tête qu'il faisait, on aurait juré ! Il avait l'air tellement absorbé… Mais je m'en voudrais qu'un esprit prenne possession de mon collègue préféré ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire à l'intéressé.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire amical et l'invita à s'asseoir. Mayura prit place en caressant Fenrir qui était réveillé depuis quelques temps pendant que Yamino apportait une nouvelle tasse de thé.

- Alors, Loki-kun ? As-tu plein de nouveaux fushigi mystery à me soumettre ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Son partenaire d'enquête soupira.

- Avec toi, Mayura, on dirait que l'étrange frappe tout le temps…

- Ca veut dire non, c'est ça ? grimaça la jeune fille. Quel ennui… Je devrais peut-être demander au dieu de la dernière fois de faire quelque chose ?

Loki tilta et releva un peu la tête en gardant l'air le plus dégagé possible.

- Le dieu ?

- Oui, un grand jeune homme très beau aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux merveilleux yeux verts et à l'habit rouge. Il m'avait dit qu'il était un de tes amis. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Je… l'ignore… mentit le garçon.

Il avait préféré se retourner du côté de la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter le regard interrogateur de Mayura. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais il détestait encore plus cela quand il devait la regarder dans les yeux. Et puis, allez savoir pourquoi, mais il avait soudainement chaud…

- Ah ah ! Daddy, tu rougis ! lança Fenrir, ce qui ne se traduisit que par des aboiements pour la seule humaine de la pièce.

Yamino dût réprimer un rire à son tour. Voir un dieu rougir, ce n'était guère monnaie courante. Même la belle Freya n'avait jamais su le faire réagir ainsi.

Toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, Loki inspira profondément pour calmer cette rougeur. Etait-ce parce que Mayura avait dit qu'elle le trouvait très beau ? Enfin… son autre « lui ». Bah. De toute façon, il était à présent Loki-kun, un enfant détective.

Il pivota sur sa chaise pour refaire face à son invitée.

- Au fait, Mayura, et tes examens ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Par chance, son amie ne chercha pas à insister et lui raconta à quel point ils avaient été difficiles, malgré ses révisions communes avec Narugami-kun.

- Et pourtant, vous aviez fait vos révisions ici… soupira Loki d'un air las. Ca aurait dû marcher…

Même s'il n'aimait pas trop que Mayura vienne étudier chez lui, il avait pensé que si ça pouvait l'aider… Et puis, il aimait bien la regarder de temps en temps, l'air concentré sur un problème particulièrement coriace mais ne se démontant jamais.

- Vous devez être soulagée d'en avoir fini… intervint Yamino.

- Oh que oui ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement aux mystères ! Ah ! Et en parlant de mystères… !

La jeune fille se leva et posa les mains sur le bureau en face de Loki.

- On organise une épreuve de courage pour dans quelques jours ! Tu veux venir, Loki-kun ? implora-t-elle.

- Une épreuve de courage ?

- Une sorte de course dans un endroit effrayant où des équipes passent des obstacles dans le but de trouver un objet le plus vite possible, c'est ça ? demanda Yamino.

Mayura opina du chef vivement et raconta les détails. Elle avait proposé cela en classe comme projet pour fêter la fin des examens de l'année. Tout le monde avait trouvé l'idée excellente et toute la classe allait donner du sien. Elle, elle était chargée de trouver LE lieu terrifiant pour l'épreuve.

- Oh… Et ce sera… ? interrogea Loki, curieux.

- Ah ah ! Mon choix était tout trouvé ! Le vieil hôtel abandonné un peu à l'extérieur de la ville ! clama-t-elle en prenant une pose victorieuse. Ca sera parfait !

Loki l'observa dans son délire en s'accoudant sur son bureau, la tête sur le revers de la sa main.

- Et tu es venue pour me demander d'aller inspecter avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

L'adolescente quitta aussitôt son nuage et éclata d'un rire nerveux. Loki avait mis dans le mille.

- Tu es très fort, Loki-kun… congratula Mayura avec un air coupable.

Le garçon lui retourna un sourire mystérieux bien à lui.

- Je ne suis pas détective pour rien, Mayura…

- Tu parles, c'est surtout qu'il la connaît… Même moi j'avais deviné… pensèrent Yamino, Fenrir et Ecchan avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Alors ? Tu m'aideras, hein, Loki-kun ? Il faut débarrasser l'endroit des mauvais esprits pour que tout se passe bien ! supplia la jeune fille, les mains en prière.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il y a des esprits là-bas ?

Mayura lui expliqua que d'après des rumeurs, des gens auraient vu des choses étranges et que certains d'entre eux auraient perdu l'esprit.

Loki resta pensif tandis que le reste du petit groupe le guettait.

- Daddy ?

- Loki-sama ?

- Loki-kun ?

Le détective se cala au fond de son siège et rassura son amie anxieuse.

- Cela mérite peut-être un petit coup d'oeil…

Mayura se mit à rayonner comme un soleil d'été.

- Whaaaaa ! Loki-kun, merci ! Je t'adore !

Dans son élan, elle prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

- Je dois y aller ! Papa va s'inquiéter ! On se verra demain à 10 heures pour partir en exploration ! Au revoir tout le monde !

La porte se referma et le silence revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait été brisé tout à l'heure. Resté coi dans son siège, Loki passait ses doigts sur son front, les joues légèrement roses, l'air hagard.

- Ca devient difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yamino-kun ? fit Loki en se tournant vers lui.

- Vous taire… Ca devient dur…

Loki ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés vers la cour où Mayura venait juste de franchir le portail pour repartir chez elle. Oui. Cela devenait compliqué. Le dieu était perdu dans ses sentiments et l'envie de dire la vérité à Mayura devenait de plus en plus pressante. Mais serait-ce le bon choix ?

* * *

Voilà le petit chapitre introductif! Les dialogues repris de l'épisode 26 ne sont peut-être pas tout à fait exact car j'avais la version sous-titrée anglaise, j'ai donc fait bosser ma traduction. J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite! Kiss minna-san! 


	2. Exploration

Ouiiiiiin ! Quelle tristesse de constater que si peu de gens connaissent Matantei Loki Raganrok… ç-ç Une si bonne série…

Mais je remercie bien fortement **Clea Everlasting** et **Jenni944** pour leurs reviews ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! ¤mode prière¤

Bon, ça fait des mois et des mois que cette fic est finie dans mon ordi, alors, autant poster la suite !

* * *

**_Thème_** : _OST de Chrno Crusade_ (pour l'ambiance étrange du vieil hôtel abandonné... Effet glauque garanti!)

_**Chapitre 2 : Exploration**_

Le lendemain, 9h55, agence Enjaku. Le jeune garçon était adossé à une des colonnes de pierre du portail, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Yamino à ses côtés avec Ecchan sur sa tête. En ce samedi matin, il faisait frisquet, la température avait bien baissé. Le ciel s'était teint d'un gris perle terne et triste, annonçant le début des mauvais jours et des grands froids.

Loki soupira, faisant naître une fine brume de condensation devant son nez.

- J'espère que Mayura ne nous fera pas déplacer pour rien, je risquerai de passer à côté de « vraies » affaires…

Son serviteur à la queue de cheval opina du chef avec bienveillance.

- Pourtant, Loki-sama, vous devriez bien connaître Mayura-san et savoir qu'avec elle, on passe rarement à côté de quelque chose, remarqua-t-il avec justesse.

L'enfant réprima un rire et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était certain ! Il irait même jusqu'à dire que Mayura était un détecteur de « mystères ». Elle avait aussi le don pour se mettre dans le pétrin… Et c'était là qu'il intervenait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Loki-kuuuun ! Yamino-saaaaan ! appela une voix excitée plus loin.

Emmitouflée dans un manteau hivernal, une échappe autour du cou et avec une paire de cache oreilles duveteux blanc, Mayura accourait vers les deux garçons, les joues rosies par le vent qui fouettait son visage.

- Ah… Ah… Bonjour à tous les deux ! salua-t-elle, le souffle court en reprenant sa respiration, les mains sur les genoux.

- Mayura, ce n'était pas la peine de te pres…

- Je ne ferai jamais attendre un fushigi mystery ! décréta-t-elle en se redressant avec un poing victorieux.

Loki ne chercha pas à la raisonner, c'était inutile… Mayura jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et écarquilla de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Loki-kun ! Tu as vu ce froid ? Et tu n'as rien sur toi ! Tu veux attraper la mort ? Allez, zou !

Sans écouter les explications du garçon, l'adolescente dénoua sa longue écharpe de laine bleu pastel et s'agenouilla devant Loki pour la lui mettre.

- Mais Mayura… et toi ?

- Ca ira ! J'ai un col roulé ! sourit-elle en finissant d'enrouler l'écharpe autour de la gorge de son petit protégé.

Ce dernier prit une extrémité de l'écharpe et la regarda d'un air un peu perplexe. Elle était encore chaude de la peau de Mayura, et son odeur lui montait doucement à la tête. Un intense sentiment de bien-être s'empara de Loki sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer. Etrange, mais très agréable.

- Merci.

La jeune fille se tut, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Loki. Son sourire… Il était doux… Très doux… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. D'ordinaire, Loki avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin empli de mystère ou au contraire, gardait un air désinvolte et désintéressé, mais jamais ainsi… Et cela lui fit tout drôle. Sur le coup, ce petit bonhomme aux grands yeux menthe lui semblait… plus adulte.

Mayura secoua la tête. Mais que pensait-elle là ?

- Bon, si tout le monde est là, nous y allons ? proposa Yamino en resserrant son col autour de lui. Ecchan, tu gardes la maison ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse en levant les yeux vers la grosse boule blanche.

- D'accord !

Et le petit spectre rond flotta jusqu'au manoir pendant que notre trio s'en allait, direction le fameux hôtel abandonné.

Sur le chemin, Mayura était très excitée à l'idée de faire –peut-être- une nouvelle rencontre avec l'étrange. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre folles les personnes à l'esprit aventurier qui osaient y pénétrer ? Un monstre horrible ? Un poltergeist ? Un esprit qui possédait les opportuns ? Elle en tremblait presque de hâte et Loki tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer.

- Mayura… Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien et que les gens sont persuadés du contraire ? Les rumeurs et les légendes sont très souvent basées sur des fausses histoires auto-entretenues…

Vexée, elle croisa les bras et détourna les yeux, l'air boudeur.

- Loki-kun est si pessimiste. Tu n'es pas drôle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Si on se rend compte que je me suis trompée, je te paierai des marrons chauds, d'accord ?

- Là n'est pas la question… soupira-t-il.

- Mayura-san… est-ce là ? les interrompit Yamino en désignant un bâtiment devant lui.

- Oui ! s'exclama Mayura, l'œil pétillant.

L'hôtel était là, entouré par des bois. Nos trois amis se trouvaient au bout d'une longue allée bordée de rosiers aux fleurs fanées. La pelouse était envahie par les mauvaises herbes en plus d'être aussi haute que les broussailles d'une savane. L'imposant bâtiment reflétait aussi cet aspect délaissé. C'était un vieil immeuble de l'ancien temps qui avait les mêmes allures que le manoir de Loki. Des feuilles mortes jonchaient le palier en parquet et les escaliers, certains volets s'étaient ouverts, probablement à cause du vent. Le lierre était devenu une sorte de monstre au multiples bras de feuilles qui entouraient l'hôtel comme pour l'entraîner au fin fond des enfers. Oui, même en plein jour, cet endroit avait quelque chose de spectral.

Un bruit sinistre s'éleva soudainement dans les airs. Un sifflement aigu, presque comme une plainte déchirante…

Yamino se pétrifia à ce son, les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

- Aaaah ! Un cri ! Fushigi mysteryyyy ! couina Mayura, entre l'extase et le frisson de peur.

- Mais non, tempéra aussitôt Loki en pointant le toit de la demeure. Tu vois ? Il manque des tuiles. Et avec le mugissement du vent, le courant d'air créé produit ce sifflement.

Ignorant les bougonneries de son assistante, le jeune garçon observa l'hôtel attentivement, les yeux plissés, à la recherche de la moindre aura suspecte. Après un temps de silence, Yamino vint se poster à ses côtés.

- Loki-sama… ?

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air indécis.

- Je ne sens rien de particulièrement démoniaque… Mais cet endroit m'intrigue. On va voir, décida-t-il en s'engageant sur le chemin de graviers.

L'homme et la jeune fille lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte d'entrée à double battant grisée de poussière sur les vitres, notre équipe se rendit compte de la taille du challenge…

- Mayura-san… Vous ne risquez pas de vous perdre ? Cet hôtel est immense… dit Yamino, le nez collé au carreau pour tenter de voir quelque chose au travers, sans succès.

- Justement ! Plus c'est grand, plus c'est mystérieux ! Ca laissera du temps aux concurrents pour chercher le ruban jaune de la victoire !

- Je vois…

- Bon, on entre ? coupa Loki, pressé de vérifier si oui ou non il y avait des esprits.

Il fit quelques pas, posa la main sur la vitre et poussa. La porte d'entrée grinça sans résistance dans un bruit sinistre. Le hall d'entrée était, comme tout le reste de la demeure, plongé dans la pénombre. Leurs pas craquèrent que le plancher poussiéreux, soulevant des petits nuages opaques. Au fond, un comptoir de marbre blanc sali par le temps de l'abandon. Juste derrière, un panneau de bois d'acajou était accroché, portant les numéros des chambres et les crochets pour y mettre les clés… sans les clés.

Le garçon roux fronça les sourcils.

Etrange… Si quelqu'un souhaitait reprendre l'hôtel, il aurait fallu laisser les clés… Et pourtant, personne n'est venu ici. Le sol est encore maculé de poussière, sans traces de pas…

Tandis que son partenaire réfléchissait, Mayura tournait sur elle-même pour inspecter les lieux. Deux immenses escaliers tapissés de part et d'autre du hall menaient aux étages. Leurs rambardes soigneusement sculptées étaient pleines de toiles d'araignées.

- Cet endroit est la perfection incarnée ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, les pupilles en forme d'étoile.

- Cet endroit semble plus abandonné que démoniaque… soupira Yamino en s'approchant du comptoir.

Tout à coup, une forme sombre aux yeux d'ambre surgit de derrière le meuble et bondit.

- WHOUAAAA !

- Yamino-kun !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Loki fit volte face, son sceptre bien serré dans ses mains et… s'écroula en voyant son serviteur en train de câliner un chat.

- Je crois que notre monstre est un imposteur… rassura-t-il avec embarras. Pardonnez-moi, Loki-sama…

Le garçon soupira, soulagé. Il préférait avoir eu peur pour rien que de voir Yamino en danger, surtout avec Mayura à côté, car elle aurait été la seule sans défense.

- Loki-kun, on monte, on monte ? pria l'adolescente en montrant les escaliers.

Cling !

- C… « Cling » ?

Personne ne comprit ce qu'était cet étrange bruit aux résonances métalliques à part Loki qui en déduisit la provenance lorsqu'il vit une immense ombre grandir autour de Mayura.

- Mayura ! Attention !

D'un bond souple, il se jeta sur elle en l'encerclant de ses bras pour la projeter le plus loin possible de l'endroit où elle était. Au moment où ils roulèrent par terre, un grand fracas de verre brisé éclata dans le hall pour se répercuter en écho dans toute la salle. Un gigantesque lustre aux mille pampilles de cristal transparent venait de se détacher du plafond.

- Loki… kun… articula Mayura, la tête enfouie contre la poitrine de Loki.

- Pas de mal ? s'enquit-il en se desserrant.

Encore un peu tremblante de peur, elle secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Il se redressa et l'aida à se relever en époussetant ses vêtements de l'autre main. Mayura l'imita, troublée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki se jetait sur elle pour lui éviter un malheur, mais elle s'était surprise à sentir son cœur s'accélérer quand elle s'était retrouvée contre lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? se dit-elle en regardant Loki examiner le lustre. Loki est un enfant… Même s'il n'agit pas comme tel, il est un enfant…

- Vous croyez que c'est un esprit qui a fait cela ? questionna Yamino qui tournait autour du luminaire en morceaux.

- Hum… Non. Regarde. L'anneau qui le maintenait au plafond a cédé sous l'effet de la rouille. Et puis, je ne ressens rien. Ceci n'était qu'un accident.

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Rien. Pendant ce temps, Mayura s'était approchée de l'interrupteur. Bien entendu, le courant avait été coupé. Elle sortit de son sac à dos une lampe de poche qu'elle tendit à Loki. Il la remercia puis invita ses deux coéquipiers à visiter les étages.

L'hôtel, en dépit de sa taille impressionnante, ne comportait que deux étages réservés aux chambres. Les couloirs paraissaient sans fin, la lumière de la lampe de poche n'éclairait même pas la moitié du chemin. Constatant l'importance de la tâche qui allait les incomber, Yamino se tourna vers Loki, les yeux pleins d'angoisse.

- Loki-sama… Va-t-on devoir inspecter chaque chambre ?

- Non. S'il y a quelque chose de démoniaque dans l'une d'elles, je le saurai en passant à côté. Mayura, reste près de nous.

- D'accord…

A pas feutrés, rendus muets avec les tapis qui sentaient le moisi, le petit groupe s'aventura dans le couloir, éclairé par la lumière blafarde et vacillante de la lampe. De temps à autre, une planche grinçait sous leurs pieds dans un bruit sonore qui laissait croire que le sol allait s'écrouler. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Sur les murs, des tableaux représentants des paysages aux couleurs devenues terreuses et sales étaient accrochés à intervalles réguliers. Aucun rayon solaire ne parvenait à percer les petites fenêtres tant la poussière était incrustée. On entendait les rafales de vent s'abattre sur les cloisons qui résonnaient étrangement. C'était là le seul son audible.

Nos amis avancèrent en silence. Yamino et Mayura n'osaient souffler mot, de peur de troubler la concentration de Loki qui tournait parfois la tête en direction des chambres.

Mayura était partagée. Cet hôtel lui procurait l'immense satisfaction de réaliser la meilleure épreuve de courage de l'année, mais d'un autre côté, sans fushigi mystery à côté, l'exploration perdait un peu de sa saveur. Si seulement un vrai fantôme pouvait surgir pendant l'épreuve ! Quel piment cela aurait donné !

Tout à coup, elle crut entendre un faible bruit, provenant d'une chambre qu'elle venait de passer.

- Hé ?

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur la porte numérotée 20. Elle porta la main à la poignée de bronze qu'elle tourna dans un petit déclic. La porte s'ouvrit en silence. La chambre était baignée par une lueur blanchâtre atténuée par les vitres obstruées dans une tenace odeur de renfermé. Un lit deux places habillé d'un couvre-lit aux motifs presque effacés trônait au centre de la pièce, une table de chevet à sa gauche avec une grande lampe enveloppée de toiles.

- Quel était ce bruit ? se demanda Mayura en entrant.

Cette pièce, quoique lugubre, était on ne pouvait plus normale. Rien de suspect ou qui puisse expliquer la présence de quelque chose… Mais alors, pourquoi cette mauvaise sensation lui tenaillait-elle la nuque ?

La jeune fille se statufia de peur quand elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet.

- Hiiiiiiiiii ! cria-t-elle en sursautant violemment.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut aussitôt le propriétaire de cette main quand elle croisa une paire d'yeux d'un vert intense.

- Loki-kun… souffla-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner… réprimanda-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Euh… Rien, rien du tout…

Loki balaya la pièce du regard d'un air dubitatif. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit…

Une fois retourné à l'extérieur, à respirer le bon air frais –et froid- du dehors, le trio longeait de nouveau l'allée aux rosiers, bien content d'être sorti de cette ruine en un seul morceau.

- Alors, Loki-kun ? Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

- Rien qui puisse être directement dangereux…

- Vrai ? Yahoooo ! Je vais pouvoir confirmer l'endroit de l'ép…

- … cependant…

Mayura cessa immédiatement la danse de la victoire qu'elle venait de s'improviser et se tourna vers le garçon qui la regardait comme un père qui allait interdire quelque chose à sa fille.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, trancha-t-il. Quelque chose me gêne, sans parler des dangers potentiels que sous-entend un hôtel délabré. Le lustre en est un bon exemple.

Le rêve de Mayura se brisa en mille morceaux comme ce fameux lustre. Elle crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond qui allait ensuite se refermer sur elle. L'épreuve de courage qui ne n'aurait pas lieu dans cet endroit ? Non ! C'était impensable !

- Loki-kuuuuuun… pleura-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. S'il te plaîîîîîît… Tu as vu qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre à part le lustre ! Et puis, maintenant, il ne risque pas de tomber plus bas…

- Mayura… fit l'enfant, atterré par cet argument.

Dans le but de calmer la jeune fille et d'aider son maître qui visiblement était mal à l'aise face à une fille éplorée, Yamino décida d'intervenir et se pencha sur Loki.

- Loki-sama… L'important, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident, non ? Si le plancher avait du s'écrouler, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait aujourd'hui. Et puis, vous n'avez rien ressenti…

Le détective savait qu'il avait raison. Les lieux en eux-mêmes n'avaient rien de directement dangereux, mais une voix en lui lui déconseillait de donner suite au projet de Mayura. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'hôtel qui était loin derrière eux. Rien, encore.

- Pffff… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… soupira Loki, résigné.

- Ouiiii ! Loki-kun, tu es le meilleur ! s'écria Mayura en secouant les mains avec énergie. Merci !

- Affaire classée ! proclama Yamino en souriant. Allez, rentrons à l'agence pour nous réchauffer autour d'un chocolat !

- D'accord, mais d'abord, je dois aller acheter les marrons que j'ai promis à Loki-kun !

Et ils reprirent le chemin pour l'agence sous la pluie de commentaires de Mayura qui élaborait déjà tous les futurs préparatifs pour son épreuve de courage.

En laissant derrière eux cet hôtel délabré, ils laissaient aussi quelqu'un… Ou plutôt deux êtres. En effet, perchés sur le toit, deux corbeaux guettaient les trois visiteurs qui s'éloignaient. Leur plumage aux reflets couleur nuit contrastait terriblement avec leurs pupilles. Le premier des oiseaux avait des yeux dorés tandis que son congénère avait un regard rouge sang.

- C'est lui… Sans aucun doute…

- Loki…

* * *

Oh oh ! Ca sent le fushigi mystery tout ça… A suivre ! Kiss, minna-san ! 


	3. Trahison

Kikoo !

Bon, je laisse deux minutes ma fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes pour poster le chapitre 3 ! Même si vous n'est que deux, vous restez quand même mes lecteurs alors je ne vous oublie pas !

**Delph59** : Pas la fin ? Tu vas voir, si tu es fan comme moi, elle te frustrera comme elle me l'a fait ! Merci et kiss !

**Clea Everlasting** : Tout de suite ! Kiss et merci !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait une Mayura plus perspicace que dans la série. Elle n'a jamsi exprimé vraiment ses doutes alors moi, je l'ai fait !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thème_** : _Every Heart_ de BoA (un thème mélancolique pour l'aspect désemparé des deux protagonistes à la fin du chapitre)

**_Chapitre 3 : Trahison_**

Deux jours avant l'épreuve de courage, Mayura et Narugami –qui allait être son partenaire de chasse- s'étaient retrouvés dans leur QG habituel pour faire le point sur leur stratégie afin de remporter le 1er prix de 10 000 yens.

- Génial ! Avec ça, je pourrai manger à ma faim pour un moment ! s'exclama le dieu de la foudre, en panne de baito depuis plusieurs jours.

- Et moi, je pourrai renflouer un peu mon porte-monnaie ! renchérit Mayura. On doit gagner, Narugami-kun !

- Ouais !

- Dites… Vous aviez vraiment besoin de faire ça dans mon bureau ? marmonna une voix ennuyée à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est une agence détective, ici.

- Oh, Loki ! Ne sois pas si buté ! On gêne pas ! se défendit le lycéen avant de se tourner vers Yamino. Eh, Megane (signifie « Lunettes » en japonais) ! Ramène-moi encore quelques uns de ces parfaits à l'orange !

- T… Tout de suite… répondit Yamino en sortant.

Loki poussa un long soupir las. Il n'arrivait jamais à faire imposer sa volonté sur ces deux-là. Et là, ils étaient particulièrement motivés, cela n'aurait servi à rien. En dépit de ça, il se mit à sourire. Au moins, l'agence Enjaku ne manquait pas d'animation, c'était toujours moins triste que d'être seul dans un silence quasi-total.

- Le fait que vous veniez ici n'est pas ce qui m'intrigue le plus… Mais… Mayura… Pourquoi es-tu venue avec une citrouille ?

L'adolescente se tourna vers la grosse cucurbitacée orange qui l'attendait bien sagement près de la porte et eut un rire nerveux.

- En fait…

_« Alors qu'elle se rendait chez Loki, Mayura avait été arrêtée par une voix ravie et impatiente : _

_- Aaaaaaaaah ! Yamato Nadeshikooooo !_

_La jeune fille se retourna et vit un homme vêtu de bleu, ses cheveux chocolat en bataille, accompagné d'un jeune garçon à la chevelure violine qui cachait son œil droit d'une longue frange. Tous deux avaient les bras chargés de citrouilles._

_- Kaitô-san ? Oh ? Higashiyama Kazumi-san? Bonjour, les salua-t-elle._

_- Aaah… Yamato Nadeshiko… soupira le dieu en laissant à Heimdall les cinq citrouilles qu'il portait._

_- Héééé ! Frey ! Mais c'est lourd ! Je… Whouaaaaaa !_

_Alors que son partenaire s'écroulait sous les courges, le dieu prenait les mains de sa douce, les yeux en cœur._

_- Cela faisait si longtemps… Frey est content de vous revoir, Yamato Nadeshiko…_

_- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Kaitô-san ! répondit Mayura avec un sourire innocent._

_- Trop mignonne ! s'extasia-t-il, aux anges. Frey voulait vous demander si vous accepteriez de…_

_- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, Kaitô-san, mais je suis attendue ! coupa la jeune fille qui s'aperçut de son retard. A la proch… Héééé ?_

_Sans comprendre, elle s'était retrouvée avec une citrouille dans les bras, l'air ahuri._

_- Prenez ceci en gage de ma fidélité envers vous ! avait décrété Frey. Il y avait une super promotion sur les citrouilles ! 10 pour le prix de 7 ! Merveilleux, hein ? Je voulais vous en faire profiter, Yamato Nadeshiko !_

_- Ah… euh… Merci…_

_- Passez une excellente, journée ! Tu viens, Heimdall ? lança l'homme en tirant une main qui émergeait de la masse orange. Allons déguster tout cela !_

_Reprenant chacun leur lot de courges, ils étaient repartis et Frey faisait de grands signes de la main à Mayura jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût au coin de la rue. _»

- Je vois… marmonna Loki, une goutte sur la tempe. Ce Frey…

Fenrir vint chercher des mains samaritaines qui daigneraient lui masser le dos avec des gratouilles, chose qu'il trouva auprès de Mayura qui le caressait d'une main pendant qu'elle faisait une liste de choses à emporter pour l'épreuve.

- Voici les parfaits ! annonça Yamino en déposant le plateau sur la table. Hé ? Nii-san ! Cesse d'embêter Mayura-san alors qu'elle est occupée.

Le chien releva le museau vers son frère, le regard aussi noir que son pelage.

- Ah ouais ? Alors massage-moi le dos ! J'ai des courbatures…

- Nii-san…

Sans attendre une réponse, Fenrir sauta du divan et fonça sur Loki qui jouait avec Ecchan.

- Daddy ! appela le chien avec sa voix mielleuse tout en éjectant le shikigami des mains de son père.

Décidément, son frère était vraiment à double face, quoiqu'il en dise. Yamino n'avait jamais vu aussi fourbe que Fenrir… Enfin ! Il était habitué.

Le nez levé de sa feuille, Mayura regardait Yamino d'un drôle d'œil. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Yamino-san… Pourquoi vous appelé Fenrir « Nii-san » ? C'est l'honorifique pour un frère…

Panique à bord ! Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment à ce que qu'il disait, cela lui semblait si naturel ! Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Mayura était la seule actrice de l'histoire à ne pas être une divinité ! Une excuse ! Vite ! N'importe quoi !

Loki guettait aussi la réaction de la jeune humaine, l'air tendu.

- Euh… En fait… balbutia Yamino, la main sur la nuque.

- Daidôji ! s'écria brusquement Narugami en pointant la liste qu'elle avait en main. Tu as oublié l'appareil photo pour les esprits qu'on verra peut-être !

- Hein ? Ah, c'est vrai ! Merci, Narugami-kun ! fit l'adolescente en rajoutant l'objet sur la liste.

Et le dieu de la foudre enchaîna aussitôt sur d'autres choses concernant l'épreuve de courage pour détourner l'esprit de sa coéquipière de Yamino. Les trois autres divinités eurent un très très long soupir. Sauvés…

Loki pivota sur son siège pour contempler le dehors. Les feuilles virevoltaient au gré du vent qui soufflait fort contre les carreaux, les jours raccourcissaient. Il était à peine 17h00 que le jour déclinait déjà et que le ciel avait pris une teinte bleue plus foncée.

- Ca ne serait pas plus simple de lui dire, Daddy ? demanda Fenrir en levant la tête vers le garçon roux.

- Je ne sais pas, Fenrir… Je ne sais pas…

- Si elle savait, cela éviterait beaucoup d'ennuis…

Sur ce, il se leva et vint reprendre une place du divan pour sa sieste. En passant, il fusilla Yamino du regard, l'air beaucoup moins doux qu'il y a quelques secondes.

- … pas vrai, sombre crétin ?

- Nii-san… se lamenta Yamino à voix basse.

Resté derrière son bureau, Loki réfléchissait, jouant avec une oreille de Ecchan qui laissait échapper des « Punyaaaaan » bienheureux. « Lui dire » ? Il ne savait plus. Il était vrai qu'au début, il n'avait rien dit à Mayura parce qu'il était toujours chassé par Odin et en danger de mort. La mettre dans la confidence aurait été la mettre en danger aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre un tel risque.

- Punyaaaan… ronronna le petit ectoplasme en roulant sur le dos.

Mais aujourd'hui… Après tout ce temps passé dans le silence et le mensonge, comment Mayura prendrait-elle une telle révélation ? Lui, un dieu, cet homme qu'elle prend pour son serviteur et ce chien de compagnie sont ses fils qui ont pour vraie forme un serpent gigantesque et un loup immense, et aussi, son camarade de classe est un autre dieu, celui de la foudre… Tout comme Heimdall et Frey…

Il soupira. Pourrait-elle digérer et accepter une chose pareille ? Mayura semblait heureuse ainsi, devait-il être enfin honnête vis-à-vis d'elle au risque de perdre sa confiance ? Quel cruel dilemme…

- Que dois-je faire, Ecchan ? murmura Loki.

- Loki-tama…

Mayura observait Loki, n'écoutant plus les conseils stratégiques enjoués et dynamiques de Narugami qui cherchait sur le plan de l'hôtel quelle était la meilleure entrée : la porte principale, l'entrée de service par les cuisines ou les portes de secours situées aux extrémités droite et gauche de l'hôtel ?

- Si on passe par l'entrée principale, on pourra monter plus vite aux étages… A condition que le ruban soit aux étages… Hé ! Daidôji ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La lycéenne ne répondit pas. Elle regardait le petit garçon qui était assis plus loin, le regard perdu dans la lumière bleutée du soir, semblant toucher quelque chose dans le vide.

- Loki-kun… est si mature… pensa-t-elle en s'attardant sur les yeux émeraude inquiets.

Aucun enfant de dix ans n'avait une telle expression faciale. Aucun enfant de dix ans n'était perpétuellement sérieux et calme comme Loki l'était. A y repenser, Mayura ne l'avait jamais réellement vu agir comme un enfant. Rire ouvertement, faire des farces, jouer, ou même pleurer… Autant de choses que l'adolescente n'avait jamais vu faire ce petit rouquin. Bien au contraire, il demeurait d'un calme quasi inébranlable avec des actes et réflexions pesés et mûrs. Mayura savait déjà tout cela. Mais cela ne l'avait pas frappée jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à cet instant où elle regardait Loki qui était perdu dans le marasme de ses pensées.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les yeux menthe du mystérieux garçon la fixaient. Elle papillonna des paupières comme si elle se réveillait et remarqua que tous les regards de cette pièce étaient vissés sur elle, à croire qu'ils attendaient qu'elle explique la raison de ce silence prolongé.

- Euh…

- Tout va bien, Mayura ? s'inquiéta Loki en quittant son siège pour s'approcher d'elle. Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Tu es fatiguée ? Ou peut-être malade ?

Il joignit l'acte à la parole et toucha le front de la jeune fille pour y détecter la moindre montée de fièvre.

- Loki-kun. Qui es-tu ?

L'enfant ôta aussitôt sa main, comme si le fait de la toucher aurait pu informer Mayura de son véritable statut. Les autres membres présents eurent aussi un mouvement commun de sursaut à cette question. Aurait-elle compris ?

L'adolescente regardait son ami dans les yeux, l'air subitement très tendu. Loki soutint son regard sans ciller mais son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait juré que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mayura lui posait cette question. Mais ce ton dans la voix et cette rigidité dans le regard lui montraient qu'elle ne la reposait pas pour plaisanter. Il put lire dans les yeux rubis de la jeune fille une certaine peur. Probablement l'angoisse de découvrir quelque chose qui la ferait souffrir. Etrange lueur. Une moitié exigeait la vérité, l'autre criait de ne pas le faire.

Le dieu comprit qu'il ne devait pas lui répondre. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Que dis-tu, Mayura ? répondit-il avec neutralité.

- Tu me caches des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix avait tremblé. De peur ou de colère, personne n'aurait su dire. Surpris par un tel virement de comportement de sa part, Loki fit un pas en arrière. Aurait-il été trop loin dans le mensonge ?

- Mayura…

- Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Pourquoi tu n'agis jamais comme un enfant alors que tu en es un ? Comment ce fait-il que j'aie la sensation d'avoir un homme derrière un visage innocent ? Pourquoi te vois-je manipuler dans tes mains du vide ? Pourquoi m'est-il déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans un autre endroit en pleine nuit alors que je n'ai jamais été somnambule ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Fenrir comprend tout ce que l'on dit et pourquoi est-il traité comme un frère ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Le silence, qui était déjà maître depuis un moment, s'épaissit davantage, devenant encore plus lourd et oppressant pour les spectateurs de cette confrontation qui se contentaient d'écouter, la bouche entrouverte.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas quitté Mayura des yeux et attendait qu'elle se calme, tout en essayant de déchiffrer ce que cette subite colère cachait.

- Loki-kun… Je veux savoir… lâcha-t-elle enfin d'un air désemparé. Le soir où tu m'as sauvée d'une chute, cet été, j'ai cru voir tes yeux devenir rouge. Mais c'est certainement moi qui me fais des idées, hein ? Ma folie des mystères m'en fera voir là où il n'y en a pas. N'est-ce pas, Loki-kun ? J… J'ai tort, hein ? Tu… ne m'aurais pas menti après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, pas vrai ?

Toutes les fibres de son être voulaient hurler « Dis-moi que j'ai tort ! ». Elle voulait le voir sourire avec cette petite pointe d'ironie qu'elle lui connaissait et qu'il lui dise « Allons, Mayura. Je ne suis que moi ». Elle aurait alors éclaté d'un rire embarrassé en disant qu'elle avait trop d'imagination et tout serait reparti comme avant.

Le garçon eut son premier signe de faiblesse face à son interlocutrice. Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à la vitesse des battements de son cœur emballé. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas de révélation. Elle ne désirait qu'une confirmation. Une simple confirmation. Hélas, Mayura était allée trop loin dans l'affolement qu'elle avait provoqué chez Loki. Il ne pouvait plus mentir maintenant.

Il détourna les yeux, la tête baissée.

- Désolé, Mayura.

Quelque chose se brisa, loin dans l'âme de la jeune fille. Ce regard fuyant, cet embarras… Elle avait raison ? Loki… l'avait trompée ? Malgré leur lien ? Un atroce sentiment glacé remonta le long de son dos tandis que ses yeux lui brûlaient.

- Mayura, je…

- NON ! Je ne veux pas de cette vérité que tu m'as cachée depuis tout ce temps ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix cassée par des sanglots dans la gorge. Tu ne m'as jamais prise au sérieux, Loki-kun ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Alors que moi… Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a pu vivre ensemble… Je… Je te…

Non. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ce dernier mot qui lui aurait fait plus mal qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. Elle se contenta de tourner de dos, attraper son manteau et s'enfuir en bousculant Yamino qui était trop stupéfait pour avoir vu qu'elle lui fonçait dessus.

- Mayura-san ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant sur le palier.

Trop tard, la porte d'entrée venait de claquer dans un grand fracas. Le silence revint, toujours aussi lourd, mais plus chargé d'électricité. Narugami, Fenrir, Ecchan et Yamino quittèrent le couloir des yeux pour se tourner vers Loki qui n'avait pas bougé.

Immobile comme une statue de glace, il gardait le visage rivé vers le sol, sa frange roussée cachant ses yeux, il paraissait comme mort. Seul sa respiration qui n'était plus qu'un souffle indiquait qu'il vivait encore.

- D… Daddy… essaya Fenrir d'une petite voix.

- Loki-sama… l'encouragea à son tour Yamino, complètement perdu.

Quand leur père leva enfin la tête, ils n'en revinrent pas. Il était… si abattu… Son visage était comme d'habitude, mais ses yeux portaient tout en eux. Et tous deux purent lire une peine infinie. Aucune larme, pas un sanglot, rien. Mais quelque chose s'éteint éteint dans ses iris profonds. Découvrir leur père ainsi leur fit quelque chose.

Et d'une voix étrange comme entrecoupée de pleurs invisibles, Loki chuchota :

- … "déteste" ? C'est cela… Mayura… ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela s'annonce mal… Commentaires ? Kiss, minna-san !


	4. Miroir

Bon, à la demande générale de Delphlys, on va poster la suite.

Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai que la fin est hyper frustrante… Mais les japonais comme les américains ont la chance d'avoir la traduction de la suite grâce à la saison 2 sortie en manga. Aaaaah… Je les envie ! Mais bon, ma fin à moi ne te décevra pas, juré !

**_Petite note pour ce chapitre_**

_Son titre « Miroir » n'est pas du tout anodin. Sans me lancer de fleurs, je dirai que ce chapitre est un tour de force stylistique. Il faut presque lire les deux premiers blocs côte à côte pour comprendre l'effet miroir. S'il y a des ambiguïtés dans la compréhension, n'hésitez pas à demander la review._

**Thème** : _Sad Song_ des SES (parce que le ton général du chap est triste et mélancolique)

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Miroir_**

Un jour, un très long et douloureux jour s'était écoulé depuis le coup de sang de Mayura…

Seule, cloîtrée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle était rentrée de chez Loki, Mayura dépérissait. Elle était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, les yeux rougis et gonflés par des larmes qu'elle avait beaucoup versées en arrivant… et qu'elle versait encore par moment.

Son père était désemparé. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis 24 heures et ne se nourrissait presque pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi effondrée.

- Mayura… Ma chérie… disait-il avec patience. Raconte donc à ton papa ce qui se passe… hein ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille réprimait un nouveau sanglot et rabattait la couverture sur elle, plongée dans son mutisme. L'homme soupira de nouveau et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Mayura retournait encore et encore dans sa tête ce fameux après-midi qui avait tout cassé, comme un mauvais cauchemar qui revenait pour la tourmenter. Elle revoyait tout au ralenti. Ses éclats de voix, le visage de Loki qui se refermait petit à petit, le manoir qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle… Et plus elle le revoyait, moins elle comprenait.

- Pourquoi ? renifla-t-elle pour une unième fois.

Mais à quoi cela s'appliquait-il ? Pourquoi Loki lui avait caché des choses ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû parler de cela maintenant ? Pourquoi tant de violence dans les mots ?

Mais pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Ca, elle le savait. Loki-kun était une personne chère à ses yeux. Et comme avec toute personne que l'on aime dont on s'éloigne, le cœur lui rappelait qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

- Loki-kun…

L'adolescente se redressa dans son lit et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode d'où elle en tira une photo. Sur la petite feuille de papier glacé, un petit garçon à la chevelure châtaine roussée et à l'air bien espiègle lui tirait la langue en grimaçant.

Mayura ne put retenir un pâle sourire. C'était rare de voir Loki délaisser son masque de marbre pour faire l'idiot devant un objectif.

Quel enfant incroyable… Mignon, intelligent, sans peur, généreux… Le petit détective l'avait d'abord intriguée mais il lui avait fallu une seule aventure pour l'adopter et le suivre partout, même s'il n'avait rien demandé.

- Ah ah ! J'étais vraiment sans-gêne… reconnut-elle avec un faible rire.

Elle se tut et abaissa la photo sur ses genoux pour regarder le dehors. Si Loki était tout cela… Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte avec lui ? N'était-elle pas son amie ? Et après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Loki pouvait être n'importe qui, cela changerait-il quelque chose à ses yeux ? Non, bien sûr, et elle le savait.

- Loki-kun sera toujours Loki-kun… J'ai été ignoble avec lui.

Mais… accepterait-il de lui pardonner ? Elle avait été si dure, si glaciale. Chaque mot qui était sorti était comme un poignard acéré qu'elle regrettait aussitôt d'avoir lancé. Mais c'était son coeur qui avait pris le dessus sur elle. Elle n'avait rien pu contrôler.

Elle avait aussi vu le regard de Loki qui s'était effondré petit à petit, tiré toujours un peu plus vers la culpabilité. Ce qu'elle s'était haïe à ce moment ! Elle était le pire des monstres !

- Loki-kun !

Elle se leva d'un bond et posa la main sur le téléphone. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Non. Elle l'avait blessé de face, elle s'excusera de face.

- Papa ! Tu as vu mes caches oreilles ?

* * *

Seul, enfermé dans son bureau depuis que Mayura était partie, Loki broyait du noir. Il était resté dans son fauteuil la plupart du temps, les yeux vides et ternes par des heures de sommeil refusées… et qu'il refusait toujours. 

Ses fils étaient impuissants. Il n'avait rien dit depuis une journée et ne mangeait quasiment rien. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi renfermé.

- Loki-sama… Père… disait Yamino avec douceur. Je vous en prie, dites-nous quelque chose…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon détournait de nouveau les yeux et pivotait sur son siège, plongé dans son silence. L'homme soupira de nouveau et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Loki retournait encore et encore dans sa tête ce fameux après-midi qui avait tout cassé, comme un mauvais cauchemar qui revenait pour le tourmenter. Il revoyait tout en accéléré. Son silence, le visage de Mayura qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus au désarroi, la jeune fille qui s'éloignait du manoir de plus en plus… Et plus il le revoyait, plus il réalisait.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il pour une unième fois.

Et il s'appliquait à tout : pourquoi lui avait-il encore caché les choses ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de cela maintenant ? Pourquoi son silence ?

Et pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Ca, il le savait aussi. Mayura était importante pour lui. Et comme avec toute personne que l'on aime dont on s'éloigne, le cœur lui rappelait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Mayura…

L'enfant se redressa dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau d'où il en tira une écharpe bleue. Il la prit et la porta à ses narines pour en humer longuement ce parfum si familier à ses sens. Mayura la lui avait laissée, le jour de l'exploration de l'hôtel.

« - _Cadeau ! avait-t-elle décidé. Ca te fera un souvenir de moi !_ »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. C'était rare qu'elle lui laisse un souvenir d'elle où elle ne faisait pas de gaffe.

Quelle drôle d'humaine… Jolie, survoltée, souriante, obsédée de mystères… L'adolescente l'avait d'abord surpris mais il lui avait fallu une seule aventure pour qu'elle l'intéresse et qu'il veille sur elle, même s'il n'avait rien demandé.

- Ah ah ! J'étais vraiment soumis… reconnut-il avec un faible rire.

Il se tut et baissa l'écharpe sur la table pour regarder le dehors. Si Mayura était tout cela… Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte avec elle ? N'était-il pas son ami ? Et après tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Mayura était ce qu'elle était, et ne lui portait-il pas des sentiments bien particuliers ? Si, bien sûr, et il le savait.

- Mayura sera toujours Mayura… J'ai été faux avec elle.

Mais… accepterait-elle de lui pardonner ? Il avait été si discret, si muet. Chaque silence qu'il avait gardé en lui était comme courant d'air qu'il regrettait aussitôt d'avoir conservé. Mais il avait pris le dessus sur son cœur. Il devait se contrôler.

Il avait aussi vu le regard de Mayura qui s'était enflammé petit à petit, projeté toujours un peu plus vers la déception. Ce qu'il s'était détesté à ce moment ! Il était le pire des monstres !

- Mayura !

Il se leva d'un bond et posa la main sur le téléphone. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Non. Il l'avait blessée de face, il s'excusera de face.

- Yamino-kun ! Tu sais où est mon manteau ?

* * *

Dehors, la fraîcheur du soir tombant échauffait ses joues glacées. Les rues étaient désertes, comme si le temps avait été arrêté pour être juste avec cette personne si chère à ses yeux. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que la distance jusqu'à son domicile se réduisait. 

Un peu de souffle chaud sur ses doigts lui permit de faire une pause dans ses idées.

- Une fois là-bas, que lui dirai-je ?

Telle était la question, car si la pensée de base à lui dire était « Pardonne-moi », il y avait tant de choses qui lui restaient sur le cœur. Le besoin de lui dire que sa présence à ses côtés lui était douce, que leurs enquêtes ensembles faisaient partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie, la nécessité de lui rappeler que ce qu'il s'était passé n'a jamais été voulu et que le remord avait été sa seule compagne pendant cette longue journée de silence.

- On s'est retrouvés il y a si peu de temps, on ne peut pas rester ainsi.

A ces mots, sa démarche se fit plus décidée et plus rapide. Son cœur, empli de légèreté allongeait ses pas qui résonnaient dans la rue vide.

A fond de la poche de son manteau, bien serré entre ses doigts légèrement engourdis par le froid, l'objet qui lui appartenait. Celui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner ainsi. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ? Peut-être pour se donner du courage ? A croire que toucher cette chose qui lui appartient allait lui transmettre de sa bonne énergie pour faire le vide dans sa tête et trouver les mots qu'il faut.

- Ah ah ah ! Si c'était si simple !

Pas besoin de cela. Plus ses pas l'approchaient de l'autre, plus les mots apparaissaient clairement dans son esprit, limpides comme de l'eau clair.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il fallait dire, c'était « Pardonne-moi et reviens ». Oui. Reviens dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et ne t'en éloigne plus, peu importe ce fossé entre nous. Ils avaient assez partagé ensemble pour pouvoir en faire fi.

Son souffle devint court à cause de sa course. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent pour lui permettre de respirer. Une fine vapeur blanche se condensait devant ses yeux. Son regard se porta un peu plus loin.

- J'y suis.

Ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus fort encore dans sa poche alors que ses pieds acheminaient les derniers mètres. Sa maison était à présent juste devant. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine déjà comprimée par l'effort.

Un souffle de vent vint balayer la cour offerte à ses yeux. Quelques feuilles volèrent pour aller s'échouer un peu plus loin. L'obscurité commençait à pointer sa toile sombre de nuit.

Une grande inspiration après, le portail d'entrée était franchi. Sa tête se tourna vers l'habitation. Pas un bruit, pas un son hormis celui du vent, la demeure semblait endormie.

Quelques pas ensuite, la porte d'entrée lui faisait face.

Le dernier mur entre eux.

Sa main se leva et toqua trois petits coups secs.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un sifflement aigu froid qui lui arracha un nouveau frisson.

Trois nouveaux coups.

Rien. La porte close devant ses yeux, le silence autour, le vide sous ses pieds, le froid dans ses entrailles. Son cœur se pinça douloureusement.

- Alors… Tu ne veux pas me voir ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Ses poings tremblaient tant ils étaient serrés. Son regard tomba au niveau de ses pieds. Ses yeux s'échauffaient doucement mais rien ne put sortir. La douleur était telle qu'elle bloquait le reste.

Son corps fit demi tour et ses pieds se dirigèrent lentement vers le portail d'entrée. Autour, tout s'écroulait tel un château de cartes. Un silence avait tout détruit.

Il faisait noir à présent. Les lampadaires éclairaient de leur pâle lueur cette silhouette meurtrie qui marchait d'un pas lent, laissant le murmure de la bise hivernale engloutir le bruit de ses pas dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

- Agence Enjaku, bonsoir ! Pardonnez-moi, je faisais la cuisine… Oh ? Personne ?

* * *

- Bonsoir ! Excusez-le retard, j'étais au temple… Hein ? Personne ?

* * *

Ca va? C'était pas trop obscur? J'expliquerai au besoin. Kiss à tous! 


	5. Epreuve

Hello !

Non, je vous ai pas oublié, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je suis débordée ! Lol. Je dois poster des nouveaux chapitres partout. Pirates des Caraïbes, Naruto… Je sais plus où aller !

**Delphlys** : Oui c'est triste, c'est vrai. Mais rien de tel qu'un bon clash pour remettre le choses dans l'ordre. Et oui, tu as bien compris. Ils se sont croisés sans le voir et du coup, chacun pensait se heurter au silence de l'autre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as pas embêté avec les reviews. Au contraire, c'est encourageant. Kiss et mici !

**Crystale no otaku** : Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Kiss !

**Sailorsakura-sama** : Ah ah ! Thank you ! Don't worry for the accents. It's not a problem. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… ans the others ! XD Kiss !

* * *

**_Thème_** : _Girl's Psychology_ des Morning Musume (parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, je trouve que ça fait super detective comme musique! lol) 

**_Chapitre 5 : Epreuve_**

Vendredi soir, 20h50, hôtel abandonné. A la lueur de torches de feu plantées un peu partout sur la pelouse, une petite trentaine d'adolescents s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Certains cherchaient désespérément leur partenaire qui s'était volatilisé, d'autres installaient de nouvelles torches, ou d'autres encore regardaient d'un air mal assuré l'immense bâtisse qui, sous les rayons d'argent de la lune, prenait une allure encore plus sinistre et glauque que sur les photos qu'avait apporté Mayura.

La jeune fille terminait de nouer son bandeau violet autour de son front, couleur de son équipe. En temps normal, elle aurait été surexcitée, prête à entrer avant tout le monde, mais le cœur n'y était pas. L'échec de sa tentative de réconciliation avec Loki lui était resté en travers.

Peiné de la voir ainsi, Narugami s'approcha.

- Hé… Daidôji… Pourquoi sembles-tu si déprimée ? C'est à cause de Lok… Haaa ?

La jeune fille avait redressé la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Paniqué, le dieu de la foudre se mit à agiter les bras nerveusement.

- Du calme ! Daidôji ! Il…

- Loki-kun… J'ai voulu lui parler… Je suis allée chez lui… mais personne ne m'a ouvert… Il… Il me DETESTE ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant le torse du jeune homme pour refuge à sa tristesse.

- Ghé ?! D… Daidôji… bégaya Narugami, rose. Mais… Hé ! Quoi ? Tu es allée chez lui ? Hier soir vers 17h30 ?

Intriguée qu'il puisse savoir cela, Mayura s'écarta et leva les yeux vers lui en hochant la tête. Un large sourire s'installa sur le visage de son camarade de classe.

- Idiote ! Lui aussi figure-toi ! Il s'est rendu chez toi à la même heure pour faire la paix. Vous vous êtes croisés sans vous voir. Pas étonnant de n'avoir vu personne ! Vous étiez l'un chez l'autre.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand elle entendit cela. Alors… elle avait tout faux ? Loki ne l'avait pas rayée de sa vie ? Il était même parti la retrouver pour lui parler ? Son cœur débordait de soulagement et de joie.

- Merci, Narugami-kun !! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les mains pour danser. Dès que l'épreuve s'achève, je cours le voir !

- Au fait, c'est bizarre, je n'ai pas revu Akemi Nagumo… Elle était chargée d'aller cacher le ruban dans l'hôtel. Ca fait un moment qu'elle est partie.

- Elle doit probablement se cacher pour que les équipes ne viennent pas la questionner.

Un coup de sifflet les interrompit. Le professeur leva la main pour imposer le silence à ses étudiants puis baissa les yeux sur un calepin qu'il tenait.

- L'épreuve commencera dans 5 minutes ! Les équipes de deux entreront à 21h00 précises par les portes désignées au tirage au sort effectué! Votre objectif : récupérer le ruban jaune qui est caché quelque part dans cet hôtel. Si une équipe souhaitait détrousser l'équipe porteuse du ruban, elle devra ôter le bandeau de l'un des deux équipiers adverses ! L'équipe qui perd son bandeau est éliminée ! Compris ?

- Oui !!!

- T'as entendu, Daidôji ? Si on voit ceux qui ont le ruban, je leur saute dessus avec mon bokutô!

- Euh… Narugami-kun, il faut rester sport…

- Que la première équipe se mette en place !

* * *

- Frey… Dans quoi tu m'embarques encore ? grommela Heimdall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Encore dans ton délire avec ta Yamato Nadeshiko, hein ? 

- Elle m'a parlée de cette manifestation scolaire à laquelle elle participait, expliqua le dieu, tout sourire. Je vais l'aider à remporter la victoire ! Yamato Nadeshiko sera tellement heureuse qu'elle se jettera dans mes bras pour me remercier et Frey pourra alors lui dévoiler ses sentiments pour l'épouser ! Aaaaaah… Yamato Nadeshikooooo…

- Arrête de roucouler comme ça, tu en fais presque peur !

- Mon plan est parfait, tout comme ma future épouse ! Plus vite, Gullinbrustiiiiiiiiiiiii !! J'accours, je vole, my love !!

Et le cochon mécanique mit les gazes, éjectant presque ses deux passagers par-dessus bord.

* * *

- Daddy… Daddy m'inquiète beaucoup… dit Fenrir d'une voix toute penaude. 

Le chien se redressa et se mit sur ses pattes arrières pour léchouiller la joue du garçon qui lui prêtait ses genoux. Mécaniquement, Loki caressa la tête de son fils d'un geste lent et peu convaincu. Il allait de plus en plus en mal.

Resté près de la porte, Yamino regardait son jeune maître tristement. Il se sentait si impuissant, si inutile. Loki était tout pour lui et le voir souffrir, s'était avoir mal avec lui. Mais la seule chose dont il avait besoin, il ne pouvait hélas pas la lui apporter sur un plateau.

- Loki-tama ! intervint soudain Ecchan en désignant la fenêtre du bureau.

L'enfant tourna mollement la tête et eut un sursaut brusque quand il vit deux yeux de sang le fixer derrière la vitre.

- Un corbeau ? fit Yamino en accourant au bureau.

- Pas n'importe lequel… répondit Loki à voix basse, les dents serrées. Munen, l'un des deux corbeaux d'Odin ! Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu avec Hugen ?

Le volatile déploya ses immenses ailes sombres, un éclat malveillant dans le regard.

- Le passé sert l'avenir, l'avenir se sert du passé. L'avant est d'or, l'après est de sang. Mais c'est dans le présent que la mort frappera, Loki ! Ton avenir sera fait de sang et de ténèbres !

Et dans un bruissement d'ailes qui s'apparentait à une tempête sur une forêt, le corbeau s'envola et disparut dans la nuit. Loki le regarda partir, le cœur battant.

Les corbeaux d'Odin. Hugen et Munen. Ils parcourent le monde pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Le premier connaît le passé et le second savait l'avenir. Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? « L'avant est d'or » désignait Hugen, le corbeau du passé aux yeux ambrés et « L'après est de sang » désignait Munen, le corbeau de l'avenir aux yeux rouges. Cependant, il y avait un autre sens… Mais quoi ? Et de quelle mort parlait-t-il ? Venaient-t-ils pour le tuer ?

- Loki-tama ! appela Ecchan qui revenait du dehors. Le corbeau est parti vers le sud de la ville… vers les bois.

- Le sud ? Les bois ? L'hôtel abandonné !

- Mayura !!

* * *

Le tirage au sort leur avait assigné l'entrée de service par les cuisines. La grande salle était emplie d'une odeur nauséabonde immonde. Les élèves chargés de la mise en place des pièges avaient vraiment tout fait pour déstabiliser les candidats… 

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lumière, malgré la vitre située sur la porte d'entrée. La lune éclairait la face nord de l'hôtel alors que les cuisines étaient côté sud. Seule une très faible lueur blanchâtre se reflétait dans les cuisines silencieuses et puantes.

Mayura déglutit. Avec tant de saleté sur les plaques de cuisson et les tables de travail, elle se serait cru dans un Resident Evil où un mort-vivant au teint vert en décomposition allait soudainement surgir de derrière un frigo pour lui aspirer son sang…

- Gleuaaaaaah…

- Hiiiiiiiiiii !!!

PAF !

- Aouille ! Daidôji ! Ne me frappe pas avec Mjollnir ! Ca fait mal !

- Narugami-kun, crétin ! répliqua l'adolescente en essayant de calmer ses tremblements convulsifs. Ca va pas de me faire une tête pareille avec la lampe ?

Son coéquipier s'excusa de cette blague de mauvais goût et lui ré-exposa le plan d'attaque nommé « Opération 10 000 ». Ils étaient en tout 4 équipes de deux lâchées dans l'hôtel aux différents points cardinaux. Leur stratégie : infiltration douce.

- On reste dans l'ombre et dans le silence. Si on voit une équipe, on observe d'abord s'ils ont le ruban jaune. S'ils l'ont, on les met hors d'état de nuire sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas indiquer notre position aux autres. Nos mots d'ordre : discrétion, observation, infiltration et pas-d'échec-dans-cette-mission ! La réussite de cette opération ne repose que sur vous ! Rompez !

- Roger ! répondit Mayura qui n'aurait jamais cru Narugami aussi stratège.

- Et surtout, je veux du sil… AAAAAuuuuuumph !

Une marionnette maquillée comme un zombie cachée dans un placard que le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir lui était tombée dessus car les fils n'avaient pas tenus.

- Du silence, hein, Narugami-kun ? récapitula Mayura, sa main scellant toujours la bouche de son compagnon.

Après une inspection infructueuse des cuisines farceuses –qui leur avaient balancé trois autres fausses créatures des enfers dans la figure- et du restaurant ninja –où des assiettes avaient été accrochées à des fils pour s'abattre en rafale au-dessus de leur têtes tels des shurikens-, notre équipe violette avait regagné le hall au lustre effondré.

- Voyons… Les cuisines, le restaurant… je crois qu'on a fait tout le rez-de-chaussée, informa Mayura en pointant son plan. On a plus qu'à… oups ! Mon crayon…

Elle se pencha par terre pour le ramasser, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit éclat de verre.

- Aïe. Ca saigne… se plaignit Mayura en regardant le sang perler sur son index.

- C'est bénin, ça ira. Allez, on monte ! On trouvera rien ici. Go ! ordonna Narugami qui s'engageait déjà sur les marches.

Son pied marcha sur quelque chose caché sous le tapis et un rire glacial et sans joie éclata tout à coup.

- Haaaa ! se pétrifia Mayura en se collant à son partenaire. Ca fiche la chair de poule !

- Hé, Daidôji… Quand tu es avec Loki, t'es pas aussi peureuse…

- Ben justement, c'est parce qu'il est là…

- Ah ben merci pour moi ! Je ne suis pas sécurisant comme garçon, moi ? gronda la divinité, vexée.

- Narugami-kun… « Discrétion et infiltration » ! chuchota son amie pour lui faire baisser la voix.

Le dieu de la foudre acquiesça puis reprit son ascension de l'escalier, priant pour que les adversaires n'eussent pas entendu, Mayura sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au premier étage des chambres. Narugami ordonna à Mayura d'éteindre la lampe pour ne pas se faire repérer et guetta un instant le fond du couloir, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que cinq mètres devant. Parfait ! Le camouflage n'en serait que meilleur !

- Je mettrais Mjollnir au feu que le ruban est dans l'une de ces chambres, chuchota-t-il à sa coéquipière. La consigne est simple, agent Mayura ! On se sépare et on fouille toutes les chambres. Prête ? On y va !

Chacun se plaça devant une porte, s'empara de la poignée et la tourna.

* * *

Au même moment, un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude courait de toute sa vitesse, talonné de loin par un homme qui tentait de garder ses lunettes droites sur son nez. 

- Plus vite, Yamino-kun !

- Loki-sama ! Rappelez-vous que Mayura-san est avec Thor !

- Peut-être, mais il ne sait pas que Hugen et Munen sont derrière tout cela ! Il ne saura pas où attaquer !

Loki serra encore plus fort le bâton de son sceptre dans sa paume qui en était devenue moite. Pourvu que Mayura aille bien ! Il ne savait rien du pouvoir des deux corbeaux d'Odin et cela le rendait malade. Peut-être que la jeune humaine était déjà en proie à une terrible torture. Une vision où Mayura gisait sur un sol poussiéreux, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche lui glaça le sang. Il accéléra le pas, le cœur manquant d'exploser.

Un peu plus loin…

- Frey… Tu te prends pour le Père Noël ou quoi ?

La divinité sortit la tête de la cheminée dans laquelle il jetait un coup d'œil, des traits de suie sous les yeux comme un soldat qui partait en mission commando.

- Non, Heimdall ! J'ai juré entendre la voix de ma Yamato Nadeshiko, c'était un son si pur !

- C'était un hurlement de peur.

- Bref ! Cette cheminée mène aux cuisines. Elle était là-bas. Frey va lui faire une belle surprise, elle sera si heureuse ! J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

Et le dieu amoureux sauta dans le conduit de pierre. La chute fut vertigineuse et incommodante si l'on soulignait l'importance de la suie qui recouvrait les parois. L'atterrissage fut tout aussi brutal quand Frey s'échoua sur des bûchettes qui lui écrasèrent le dos.

- Aillaillaillaillaillaïeuh… se lamenta-t-il, aussi noir que le charbon. Yamato Nadeshiko, où êtes-vous ?

Une silhouette se dessina derrière la porte vitrée. Elle arrivait ! Vite vite, Frey se releva sans prendre le temps de vérifier son apparence. La porte commença à s'entrouvrir…

- Yamato Nadeshikooooooo ! s'écria-t-il, les bras grand ouverts et la bouche en cœur.

- KYAAAA !!! Un monstre pervers!!!

BONG !

La pauvre candidate de l'équipe bleue était certes terrifiée, mais pas sans réflexe, et s'était saisi d'une lourde casserole en cuivre accrochée juste à côté pour se défendre de « la bête ». Et cela marcha, cette dernière s'écroula de tout son long, les yeux en spirales.

- Daaah… Yamato… Nadeshiko… Votre amour…est si… percutant…

* * *

Attention prochain chapitre-clé ! XD 

**_Petite note_** : Les corbeaux Hugen et Munen existent réellement dans la mytholigie nordique. La seule liberté que j'ai prise par rapport au mythe, ce sont la couleurs des yeux.


	6. Illusions

Kikoo !

Gomen pour le retard, je vous (te) oublie pas ! XD

**Delphlys** : Lol tu as été la seule à réviewer pour ce chapitre. T'en vas pas ! Mdr ! J'avais envie de faire une touche d'humour dans ce chapitre et Frey est l'un de mes persos préféré dans cette catégorie. Kiss et merci !

Un chapitre important et assez spécial…

* * *

**_Thème_** : OST 1 de _hack.// SIGN_ (pour l'ambiance un peu surnaturelle)

**_Chapitre 6 : Illusions_**

Mayura cligna encore des paupières, estomaquée. Derrière la porte qu'elle venait de pousser, ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel poussiéreuse avec un lit et une table de chevet qui l'attendait. Non.

Un couloir aux murs immaculés de blanc et au sol carrelé impeccable s'étendait devant ses yeux. Des lampes au plafond éclairaient tout le couloir qui offrait nombreuses portes, toutes blanches.

- Whouaaa… Fushigi mysteryyyy… souffla l'adolescente qui n'en revenait pas.

Elle fit un pas devant et entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Quand elle fit volte face, elle avait disparu, laissant un mur vierge.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se retourna vers le couloir blanc. Etrangement, ces murs, cette blancheur propre… Tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Ah ! Daidôji-san ! appela une voix.

Mayura leva les yeux et découvrit une femme habillée de blanc, une petite coiffe dans ses longs cheveux bruns et un calepin dans les mains. Une infirmière ? Et comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

La femme s'approcha de l'adolescente troublée et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vous cherchais partout, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Elle vous attend chambre 207, au bout du couloir.

Et sur ce, elle la dépassa. Perdue, Mayura se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ? Qui m'attend ?

L'infirmière regarda la jeune fille et hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

- Mais votre mère, voyons !

Et elle reprit son chemin, laissant derrière elle une adolescente sous le choc. S… Sa mère ? Elle n'osait plus bouger. Sa mère… était morte, il y a des années de cela… Elle rêvait, elle nageait en plein délire, c'était impossible ! Mais…

- … 207 ?

D'un pas tremblant, incertain, Mayura avança, sans s'apercevoir que l'infirmière aux yeux d'ambre souriait dans son dos avec un rictus terrifiant.

Après quelques minutes à longer ce couloir qui n'était autre que celui de l'hôpital où sa mère avait été emmenée, la jeune fille faisait enfin face à la chambre 207. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds sans savoir de quoi. De peur ? D'excitation ? D'une main hésitante, elle prit la poignée et la poussa.

La même chambre claire qu'elle avait revue la dernière fois il y avait des années était là, devant ses yeux. Et dans le lit, une femme qui regardait les rayons du soleil filtrer derrière les rideaux. Mayura était incapable de bouger, les yeux rivés sur cette femme sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

Et puis, elle se tourna pour la regarder. Les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent en de minuscules points. Elle… C'était vraiment elle…

- Mayura-chan…

La même voix douce un peu chantante, le même sourire doux et chaleureux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- M… Maman…

La femme rejeta les couvertures et sortit du lit. Quand son pied toucha le sol, le décor changea et la chambre d'hôpital devint un vaste champ de fleurs colorées baigné par un chaud soleil d'été. Un tel phénomène ne parvint même pas à éveiller la surprise de Mayura qui était fascinée par la vision de sa mère vivante et en bonne santé devant elle.

La femme lui sourit avec tendresse, la main tendue.

- Mayura-chan…

- Maman !

Des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues, la jeune fille s'élança dans ces bras protecteurs et accueillants qu'on lui avait arraché trop tôt et dans lesquels elle avait si souvent souhaité revenir pour un instant. Cette chaleur, cette paix qu'elle inspirait… Oui, tout était comme avant. Bien entendu, Mayura savait, loin dans sa tête, que c'était impossible, mais sa joie l'aveuglait et refusait de voir la vérité. Alors, elle resta là, serrée dans l'étreinte de sa mère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Allons nous promener, d'accord ? proposa la femme.

- Hum… accepta Mayura en s'écartant.

Ce champ était le même où petite, elle s'était rendue pour prier pour le salut de cette même femme qui lui tenait la main. Sa main était si chaude. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait pris la main, elle était froide, glacée par la mort. Elle la serra un peu plus fort à ce souvenir.

Sa mère s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Plus loin, le murmure d'une rivière qui gargouillait dans les remous s'accordait avec les chants d'oiseaux.

- Ma chérie… Je suis si désolée… murmura-t-elle en attirant Mayura contre elle. Je ne voulais pas te laisser... Oh non… Pas si tôt… J'aurais pu te lire encore des histoires de ton petit détective favori…

La fille eut un petit rire, moitié amusé, moitié triste.

Elle serra plus fort.

- Mais je te promets que nous ne serons plus jamais séparées, Mayura-chan… Je te garderai avec moi…

- M… Maman ?

- Oui, je t'emporterai avec moi… tu m'accompagneras…

Mayura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Dans son dos, la main douée de très longs ongles acérés comme des lames de sa mère reculait pour mieux frapper tandis que son autre bras maintenait fermement Mayura contre elle.

- … dans la MORT !!

- Mayuraaaaaaa !!

Un éclair vert jaillit de nulle part et frappa de plein fouet l'imposteur. La femme lâcha Mayura qui, sous le violent impact perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse vers la rivière. Dans sa chute, elle vit une petite silhouette noire et blanche courir vers elle comme une folle en hurlant son nom. Ces yeux… ce vert pénétrant…

- Loki… kun…

Elle ferma les paupières qui chassèrent quelques larmes. Elle était… si heureuse… de le voir…

Plouf !

* * *

- … ra… Mayura…

- H… Hum…

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, son esprit était confus et ses membres frissonnaient de froid. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et crut qu'elle était devenue aveugle car elle ne vit que du noir autour d'elle. Après un temps pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité, elle comprit qu'elle avait faux. Elle était étendue sur le plancher d'une chambre de l'hôtel abandonné. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

- Mayura ?

Elle regarda sur le côté, ignorant ses vêtements trempés et gelés qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle vit des yeux qui la surveillaient. Grands, profonds, pénétrants.

- Loki-kun !

Il lui sourit, quelques gouttes d'eau tombant des mèches de sa frange mouillée.

- Quel soulagement, tu n'as rien… souffla-t-il. Tu es glacée.

Il ôta son manteau et le déposa sur elle. Puis, à la grande surprise de Mayura, il la souleva dans le dos pour la mettre assise et l'attira doucement contre lui, ses bras autour d'elle.

- Loki-kun… murmura Mayura, rose malgré elle.

- Tout va bien. Réchauffe-toi juste, coupa-t-il d'une voix calme.

L'adolescente se tut. Loki était si chaleureux. Elle se sentait si apaisée et en sécurité à présent. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre lui semblait si loin. Il était encore venu à son secours, il avait pris des risques pour elle. Elle osa lever un peu la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés avec un sourire heureux. Là encore il semblait si adulte.

Un sanglot attira son attention.

- Mayura ?

- Lo…ki… kun… pleura-t-elle. Je suis… tellement désolée… J'ai été si méchante avec toi… Je m'en veux, si tu savais ! Et tu es… encore venu pour me secourir… Pardonne-moi, Lo…ki-kun…

Le garçon serra un peu plus Mayura qui déposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Mayura, je…

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche de ce que tu es Loki-kun ! Pour moi, tu seras à jamais Loki-kun, ce garçon détective que j'adore par-dessus tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de murmurer. Je ne veux pas… savoir…

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ces mots lui faisaient tant de bien, mais d'un côté, ils le frustraient car il avait pris la décision de tout lui révéler. Il ferma les yeux. Soit. Il ne dirait alors rien, si telle était sa volonté.

- Merci Mayura. Moi aussi, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te…

- Allez ! C'est oublié !

Elle se redressa complètement et encercla Loki par les épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras. La paix était signée. D'abord hésitant, le dieu laissa son cœur diriger et serra à son tour Mayura, peut-être un peu trop fort parce qu'il la sentit bouger.

- Aouch… Ca s'est rouvert… se plaignit l'adolescente en regardant son index qui s'était remis à saigner. Ca… Ah ?

Elle se statufia, les joues en feu, quand elle vit Loki lui prendre la main pour porter son doigt blessé à sa bouche et aspirer le sang. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien calmer. Pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi vivement ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-elle si chaud ?

Loki libéra sa main puis se releva en empoignant son sceptre.

- Mayura, je dois aller retrouver Yamino et les autres personnes qui sont dans cet hôtel. Il y a quelque chose qui se joue de vous en faisant apparaître des illusions idylliques qui se transforment en cauchemar. Et chaque personne qui s'aventure dans une chambre se retrouve piégée. Surtout, ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reviendrai te chercher quand tout sera fini.

Et il sortit, laissant Mayura, pivoine et troublée, qui regardait son doigt. Tiens ? La coupure s'était refermée… Elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Loki lui avait-il fait un tel effet ? Elle n'était pas normale… Elle porta la main à son front pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre et sentit son bandeau de compétition.

- Narugami-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Je dois le retrouver !

Elle savait que ce qu'elle verrait ne serait que chimère, pas de danger de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois ! La jeune fille se rua dans le couloir. Elle se souvenait que son partenaire avait pris la chambre 17 ou 18. La 18 !

A l'autre bout du couloir, quelqu'un vit Mayura se précipiter.

- Aaaaaaah !!! Yamato Nadeshikoooo !

Frey ne fut pas assez rapide et vit les cheveux roses de sa bien-aimée disparaître derrière une porte. Il s'avança encore.

- Euh… Quelle porte a-t-elle emprunté? Bah ! L'amour va me guider ! J'arrive, dear love !!

Et il entra dans la chambre 16. Peu après, la chambre 17 s'ouvrit et Loki en sortit avec Narugami qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ouiiiiiiin ! Quel cauchemar ! gémit le dieu de la foudre. C'était le plein emploi et personne ne voulait m'embaucher pour des baitooooo !

- Narugami-kun… soupira Loki, une goutte sur la tempe. Vite, allons retrouver Mayura et tu sortiras d'ici avec elle, le temps que je trouve Hugen et Munen.

Quand les deux divinités ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mayura avait disparu !

- C'est pas vrai ! ragea Loki. Elle ne tient pas en place !

* * *

La porte se referma derrière elle et le décor de sa nouvelle illusion apparut autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison qu'elle connaissait très bien. L'agence Enjaku ?

- Tout est illusoire, tout est illusoire, tout est illusoire… Tout est… AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Son hurlement déchirant de terreur résonna aux quatre coins du manoir. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour se rendre au bureau, une main gisante au sol s'était présentée à sa vue. La jeune fille monta encore une marche pour voir à qui elle appartenait et…

- Nooooooon !! Yamino-san !! hurla-t-elle, figée.

Le jeune homme était étendu, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts et privés de la moindre étincelle de vie. Soudain, des bruits de lutte et des cris retentirent à l'étage. Le bureau ! Loki ! Mayura contourna le corps et se rua à l'étage, les jambes chancelantes.

Elle poussa la porte et s'arrêta net face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Caché derrière son bureau qui lui servait de bouclier, sceptre magique en main, Loki lançait des éclairs contre une espèce de fantôme imposant aux yeux de démon et aux griffes crochues. C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Les murs étaient défoncés ou brûlés, les meubles étaient tous cassés et renversés, les carreaux brisés, les tableaux fracassés. Une forme incertaine se dessinait derrière la table basse qui avait valsé plus loin. L'adolescente se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et se raidit aussitôt.

- Aaaaaaah !!! Narugami-kun !!!

Son bandeau violet de travers sur son front, le lycéen gisait aussi, les bras en croix, son précieux bokutô farouchement serré dans une main. Lui aussi était mort.

- Mayura !! lui cria Loki en bondissant sur le bureau pour attaquer le monstre. Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir ! FUIS ! Va-t-en avant de finir comme Yamino-kun et Narugami-kun !

- Loki-kun !

- Va-t-en te dis…

Tout se passa très vite, mais Mayura vit chaque mouvement décomposé à la demi seconde. Le monstre profita de l'inattention de Loki pour foncer sur lui et le frapper un grand coup avec une main griffue. Un bruit de déchirement qui éclata ses tympans, des perles sanguines qui paraissaient rester en suspension dans les airs devant ses yeux emplis d'effroi, son regard qui s'éteint, son corps qui retombe lourdement sur le sol.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

L'adolescente ne vit même pas le fantôme disparaître alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la pièce, le cœur qui battait à un rythme saccadé. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Loki et le souleva doucement, les larmes tombant en cascade.

- Loki-kun ! Loki-kun !! Dis quelque chose !! LOKI-KUN !!! appelait-elle d'une voix perçante.

L'enfant ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Son teint palissait à une allure effrayante et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Loki-kun…

La voix de Mayura s'était brutalement éteinte comme si la douleur dans son cœur l'empêchait de parler plus fort.

- Ma… yura… Je… suis désolé… articula le garçon dans un souffle à peine audible, un filet de sang au coin de sa lèvre. Je voulais… te protéger…

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais cette fois, aucun son ne put en sortir. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle en avait mal. Elle ne put que ravaler un sanglot étouffé par un hoquet. Loki leva une main tremblante jusqu'à la joue de Mayura. Elle était si petite, si faible, si… froide.

- Je… Je voudrais te dire avant…

- Loki-kun… Ne me quitte pas à ton tour… Pas toi…

- Mayura… je… je…

Ses yeux roulèrent et sa main retomba brutalement sur le plancher dans un bruit mat quand sa tête bascula en arrière. Mayura eut une convulsion.

- Non… Non… Ce n'est… LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! s'époumona-t-elle en serrant de toute sa douleur le corps sans vie contre son cœur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le destin lui prenait-il encore un être qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi ce petit bonhomme-là ? Pourquoi ce petit garçon qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? POURQUOI ?

Une porte claqua derrière elle.

- Mayura ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mayura !!

Tremblante comme une feuille, elle se retourna. Le bureau de l'agence Enjaku avait disparu pour laisser place à une vieille chambre sale et poussiéreuse. Tout était redevenu normal. Plus de cadavre, plus de désordre, plus rien. Juste un petit garçon châtain qui la dévisageait d'un air fort inquiet.

- Mayura, pourquoi as-tu… ??

Ses mots moururent sur la bouche de Mayura qui venait de lui prendre le visage pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser sec, rude, violent, poussé par une pulsion enfouie loin, très loin.

Complètement hébété par un tel acte, Loki ne sut comment réagir. Il sentait contre les siennes les lèvres tremblantes de Mayura et ferma les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elles essayaient de lui dire. Elle avait peur, elle avait besoin de secours. Il se surprit à entrouvrir doucement les lèvres. Oui, il lui donnerait tout son oxygène s'il le pouvait pour l'apaiser.

A ce geste, Mayura sembla retrouver toute sa tête et ouvrit les paupières en lâchant aussitôt Loki, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Par les dieux, avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

- Mayura… souffla le garçon, encore troublé.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte, complètement affolée. Puis elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit dans le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

La porte 16 s'ouvrit.

- Aaaaaah… Ma Yamato Nadeshiko qui m'abandonnait devant l'autel et avec une gifle en plus ! Frey n'a jamais vu un cauchemar aussi hor…

BAM !

La porte le frappa en pleine face, brutalement claquée par une Mayura en pleurs qui avait besoin d'avoir le passage libre.

- Daaaah… Frey… va dormir encore… un peu… articula le dieu, des petits prêtres voletant au-dessus de sa tête.

Resté dans l'encadrement de la chambre, Loki regardait s'éloigner une nouvelle fois Mayura, un doigt sur ses lèvres encore humides.

* * *

Hé hé… XD 


	7. Impure

**Delphlys** : Lol plus que ma plus fervente lectrice, tu es ma seule lectrice! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'oublie pas. Après tout, si j'ai écrit cette histoire, c'est pour la poster. Kiss et merci!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thème _**: _Sayonara Solitia_ de Saeko Chiba (parce que c'est triiiiiiiiste ç-ç)

**_Chapitre 7 : Impure_**

- Loki-sama m'inquiète... chuchota Yamino à son frère. Depuis cette épreuve de courage, il n'a rien dit… Et Mayura-san qui n'est pas revenue… Narugami-kun a pourtant dit qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, je ne comprends pas…

En effet, depuis la veille au soir, Loki n'avait soufflé mot. Son silence n'avait cependant plus rien à voir avec le mutisme de la dernière fois. Le dieu malicieux avait une espèce de surprise figée dans les yeux, comme un choc émotionnel qui était resté gravé sur son visage. Il semblait pensif, complètement ailleurs.

Fenrir regarda son père en frétillant de la queue.

- En tout cas, Daddy a encore éclairci une affaire ! Daddy est le meilleur !

- Ces corbeaux… soupira Yamino entre ses dents. Se servir des souvenirs passés des gens pour ensuite les faire sombrer dans une vision future cauchemardesque… Quelle horreur…

Le chien grogna d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu parles ! Toi, ton cauchemar, c'était de tomber dans un magasin plein de gadgets idiots qui étaient tous en rupture de stock… Pathétique !

Peu fier de cela, le jeune homme à la queue de cheval préféra ignorer les sarcasmes de son frère et rappela que l'important était que Mayura ainsi que ses camarades de classe s'en fussent tous sortis indemnes de cette aventure.

- Dans tous les cas, je me demande encore ce qui a bien pu arriver à Mayura-san pour être encore en froid avec nous… Sa vision a peut-être été si forte émotionnellement qu'elle en a été trop secouée.

A ces mots, Loki baissa les yeux. Lui-même se posait la question. Elle avait hurlé son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Qu'avait-t-elle bien pu voir pour qu'il la retrouve aussi choquée et terrifiée et qu'elle…

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre alors que les regards de Yamino, Fenrir et Ecchan étaient braqués sur lui, avides de réponses.

- Loki-tama… Pourquoi semblez-vous si perturbé ? couina le shikigami en essayant de capter son regard.

Silence.

- Quand j'ai retrouvé Mayura… après avoir vaincu Hugen et Munen… elle m'a…

- Elle a… ? encouragèrent les autres, retenant leur souffle.

- … elle m'a embrassé.

Silence.

- Pardon ??

- De quoa ??

- Punyaaaan ??

Les trois se précipitèrent au bureau, une pluie de questions s'abattant sur le petit détective qui avait encore un frisson confus à cette évocation. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-elle ? Et lui ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'elle était partie ?

- Eh ben… J'aurai cru que cette fille souffrait du complexe shôtacon…

- Nii-san ! gronda Yamino. Mayura-san n'est pas ainsi !

Cela dit… Il était vrai qu'une adolescente qui embrassait un jeune garçon était assez dérangeant. Encore ébranlé par cette révélation, Yamino essaya de comprendre.

- Loki-sama… Avez-vous une idée de ce qui aurait pu pousser Mayura-san a… ?

Il secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était morte de peur. Ses larmes en avaient témoigné. Et lui, dans quel état d'esprit s'était-il trouvé à ce moment ? Stupéfait, bien sûr… Mais ensuite, sa propre réaction l'avait surpris. Il en avait oublié son apparence de petit garçon et avait voulu répondre à cet appel du cœur. Oui, lui aussi voulait l'embrasser.

Il redressa la tête. Cet aveu lui expliquerait-il enfin ce qu'étaient les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Mayura ? Il n'avait jamais su s'expliquer clairement pourquoi il était resté. Pour revoir encore Mayura, oui, mais était-ce là la seule chose ?

Ce contact… même dénué de la moindre douceur, ce contact charnel avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Tout son être en avait frémi. Oui… La prendre dans ses bras, la toucher… vraiment la toucher… Il désirait ces choses-là. Tout était clair à présent. Le dieu malicieux du feu s'était amouraché d'une humaine. Une bien étrange humaine. Mais il l'aimait.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Yamino et Fenrir eurent un sourire en entendant cela. Ils avaient compris les pensées de leur père sans rien en connaître. Mais ce regret qu'il venait d'exprimer résumait à lui seul ce que Loki voulait pour lui… et Mayura.

Loki redressa la tête quand il vit Yamino lui tendre son manteau, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

- Nous ne vous attendons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant regarda alternativement le vêtement et son serviteur, surpris, puis il hocha la tête en empoignant la veste, direction la sortie.

* * *

Dans une chambre plongée dans le noir quasi-total et le silence, une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même demeurait immobile dans un coin, seule, égarée, dégoûtée. 

Mayura serra encore plus contre elle ses genoux qu'elle avait rabattus, les yeux toujours écarquillés par l'horreur, des cernes sous les yeux.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce… qui m'arrive… bégaya-t-elle.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se rappelait que du corps ensanglanté de Loki dans ses bras, un flou dans la pénombre, et quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était en train de…

- Non !! s'écria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand avait-elle été souillée pour agir ainsi ? Embrasser Loki… Mais Loki n'était qu'un enfant ! Aussi soulagée et heureuse de le voir en vie fût-elle, elle n'avait pas à réagir de la sorte ! Depuis quand des pensées aussi impures s'étaient-elles insinuées dans son esprit ?

Sale. Elle était sale. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle était devenue une si mauvaise fille…

Elle se mordit fort la lèvre, telle une punition qu'elle devait infliger à une des parties de son être qui avait fauté.

- Pourquoi… ai-je fait ça ?

Elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Ses jambes l'avaient portée toutes seules jusqu'à Loki, ses mains s'étaient emparées de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire… Mais… aussi impulsif fut ce geste, il ne se serait jamais produit si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, même inconsciemment.

Elle redressa la tête. Cela signifiait-il… qu'elle aimait Loki ? Qu'elle l'aimait… de cette manière que la morale réprouve ?

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Son âme était donc devenue si perverse ? Elle, aimer d'amour un enfant de dix ans à peine ? Etait-elle devenue folle ou complètement stupide ?

- Je suis… tellement…

Mais l'évidence était là. Ce petit garçon… elle l'aimait. C'était stupide, interdit, immoral. Mais elle l'aimait.

Elle se souvint alors d'une autre chose… aussi pétrifiante que le reste. Loki… Loki…

Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres tremblantes. Loki… avait voulu l'embrasser à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux et de grosses larmes de honte roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa tête encombrée ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi les choses s'étaient-elles déroulées ainsi ?

- J'ai… j'ai tout gâché…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant le premier rayon de lumière pénétrer la pièce depuis des heures. Misao Daidôji entra et fut frappé par l'accablante vision de sa fille effondrée.

- Mayura…

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant sa fille unique qu'il prit doucement par les épaules.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je veux t'aider, ma chérie…

La jeune fille leva son visage filé de traînées transparentes humides.

- Je… Je suis… si… si… hoqueta-t-elle, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

L'homme prit sa fille dans ses bras, frustré de ne pas connaître la cause de ses larmes. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi bouleversée. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans rien dire. Face à une telle détresse, qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ?

- Hum… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rendre visite à ton ami détective ? Ca te…

Les pleurs redoublèrent.

- Aaaaaah ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Du calme, Mayura… Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi…

L'adolescente s'écarta de son père et s'essuya les yeux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui causer du souci. Et certainement pas pour cela. Cela aurait été trop humiliant et dur pour lui.

- Merci, papa… Ca ira…

- Tu en es certaine ?

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de lui sourire, ce qui lui semblait vraiment difficile.

- Hum. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

L'homme se doutait bien que c'était faux, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la sentait encore trop fragilisée et vulnérable.

- Bon… Tu es restée dans le noir depuis que tu es rentrée hier soir… Tu devrais sortir pour prendre l'air.

- Tu as raison, ça me fera du bien.

Elle se leva, les membres engourdis par l'inactivité et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements. Misao se leva à son tour et regarda sa fille d'un air attristé. Mayura était si rarement triste, mais quand elle l'était, sa peine n'était pas une petite déprime insignifiante.

- Mayura ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente… Mais si je pouvais te conseiller, je dirais : laisse-toi porter par ce que tu penses juste. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Mayura. Tu as toujours été une bonne fille et je suis certain que, quoi que tu puisses te reprocher, tu en es encore une. Ecoute ton cœur.

Mayura dévisagea son père avec une amère sensation de culpabilité. « Une bonne fille », hein ? Elle était impure… « Ecouter son cœur » ? Il était complètement déréglé.

Mais c'est un sourire reconnaissant qui s'afficha.

- Merci, papa.

Elle enfila un gros pull chaud, ses bottes, ferma son manteau et quitta le temple.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! 


	8. Dieu

A y est, comme annoncé, voici le dernier chapitre! Une autre histoire qui 'achève...

**Delphlys** : Ma découverte de Matantei Loki Ragnarok? Simple! Je cherchais un nouvel anime à regarder. Alors, sur un site internet qui répertoriait tous les animes avec une image, je feuilletais les pages du site jusqu'au moment où mes yeux tombent sur ce petit rouquin aux yeux verts avec cet air mystique... Le coup de foudre était né. J'ai tout téléchargé et j'ai adoré au point d'en faire une fic et 2 AMVs. Plus tard, j'ai acheté le tome 1 anglais de la saison 2 de Loki.  
Merci d'être restée jusqu'au bout. J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas! Kiss et merciiiii!

**

* * *

****Thème** : _Crash and burn_ de Savage Garden (parce qu'elle est pour moi l'une des meilleures chansons du monde)

**_Chapitre 8 : Dieu_**

Mayura marcha tout l'après-midi durant, la tête vide. Elle prenait allées et rues au hasard, parcourant les boulevards et les quartiers au gré de ses pas. Les passants, les voitures, les magasins… tout passait à côté d'elle sans qu'elle n'y prêtât attention. Elle laissait le vent siffler à ses oreilles et le froid caresser son visage, engourdissant ses idées confuses.

Elle baissa encore un peu plus la tête dans le col de son manteau. Elle aurait du prendre son écharpe.

Elle cligna des yeux. Son écharpe ? Elle la lui avait donnée pour qu'il ait un souvenir d'elle. Hélas, à présent, le souvenir d'elle dont Loki aurait tendance à se rappeler en premier ne serait certainement pas cette écharpe… Que devait-il penser d'elle à présent ?

- Il doit me détester de tout son être… pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle se souvint de ce sourire qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait passé la douce étoffe autour de la gorge. Loki était tellement adorable à ce moment.

Un sourire pâle parvint à naître malgré elle sur ses lèvres pincées. Comment devait-elle interpréter cela ? Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était.

Une voix dynamique et enjouée tira la jeune fille de ses sombres pensées.

- Shûmai minute ! Viande, légumes, crevette ou crabe ! Shûmai minuuuuuute !

- Narugami-kun ?

Le jeune homme brun leva la tête de son plan de travail et vit son amie à qui il fit de grands signes pour l'inviter à approcher.

- Ah ! Daidôji ! dit-il en souriant. Je suis content de te voir. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis l'épreuve et Loki ne me disait ri... Eh ! Ca ne va pas ?

Mayura avait aussitôt baissé les yeux à l'évocation de l'épreuve de courage. Narugami fit une moue désolée.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il à tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air si bizarre…

L'adolescente garda le silence. Résolu à lui apporter un peu de réconfort, le dieu tendit à Mayura un petit cornet de shûmai avec une mine encourageante.

- Cadeau de la maison !

- Oh ! Merci…

Elle prit le cornet et dégusta un ravioli avant de complimenter le chef sur sa merveilleuse cuisine.

- Hé hé ! Avec tout mes baitô, je commence à exceller !

Il s'accouda et regarda sa cliente d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Tu sais, Daidôji… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Loki… Mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas cette situation. Il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Je sais qu'il n'aimerait te perdre pour rien au monde.

Mayura demeura interdite un instant avant de lever les yeux vers le dieu de la foudre. Loki l'appréciait ? Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ou disait-il cela pour lui remonter le moral ?

- Narugami-kun… hésita-t-elle, penchée sur ses shûmai. Pense-tu… qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un même si tout rend cet amour impossible ?

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec attention. Il comprit et eut un étrange sourire énigmatique que Mayura ne lui connaissait pas.

- Si l'on croit aux miracles, oui. Et dans ce monde, je sais qu'il en existe.

Sur ce, il prit un shûmai et annonça à Mayura que ces raviolis étaient des raviolis de la bonne fortune à l'instar des biscuits chinois dans lesquels on trouvait un petit billet qui vous annonçait un futur proche. Il pressa le shûmai entre le pouce et l'index et en fit sortir le morceau de crevette qui était à l'intérieur avant de se concentrer fort dessus.

- Hum… Les augures sont avec toi, Daidôji ! Il t'arrivera quelque chose de bon bientôt !

Elle éclata de rire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis un moment. Narugami était vraiment un très bon ami. Mayura le remercia chaudement pour ces attentions puis le quitta un peu plus tard pour le laisser travailler.

Une heure s'écoula… Peut-être deux. Elle avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Mais l'après-midi se terminait doucement. La lumière mordorée du soir commençait à poindre dans un ciel orangé parsemé de nuages clairs.

Mayura s'arrêta un instant devant le canal et perdit son regard dans les mille reflets éblouissants du soleil dans l'eau. Cet endroit la calmait. Le bruissement léger des arbres sous le vent agissait comme une berceuse sur son cœur gonflé. Elle se sentait enfin un peu plus sereine.

Des pas se firent entendre. Ses yeux rubis longèrent le bitume jusqu'à rencontrer une ombre dont les contours lui étaient connus. Bien connus. Lentement, elle leva la tête et vit la petite silhouette qui se tenait un peu à contre-jour.

Elle ne bougea plus.

Loki ne remua pas un seul muscle non plus, pas même un cil. Il y eut un étrange silence entre les deux jeunes gens qui ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Les âmes s'étaient figées dans leurs corps, les bouches étaient scellées, seuls les cœurs s'exprimaient par le biais des yeux. Les émeraudes imploraient, suppliaient les rubis, perdus et fascinés à la fois, de ne pas se détourner.

Mayura revit soudain par flash l'étreinte qu'elle avait imposée à Loki et son malaise revint.

- P… Pardon !!

A peine avait-elle tourné le dos, les yeux brûlants, qu'elle fut arrêtée par le poignet.

- Mayura… s'il te plait.

Sa voix était si calme, si posée, si douce… Comment pouvait-il être aussi clément avec elle ? La jeune fille n'osait pas affronter son regard, elle avait trop honte. Elle sentit alors la main de Loki descendre lentement de son poignet à sa main qu'il prit avec douceur. Surprise, elle tourna enfin la tête et son geste fut accueilli par un sourire soulagé et serein.

- Allons marcher un peu, tu veux ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, elle finit par hocher la tête et se laissa entraîner.

Dans un silence absolu, tous deux marchèrent dans le soleil couchant jusqu'à un parc, à présent vide du moindre promeneur. Loki vint s'asseoir sur un banc puis tapota la place à ses côtés pour inviter Mayura à faire de même. Cette dernière s'exécuta, les yeux soigneusement tournés vers le sol.

Aucun d'eux ne parla avant de longues minutes, incapables de penser. Enfin, Loki se tourna vers elle.

- Mayura… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé…

Son amie se raidit aussitôt. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa jupe et sa honte redoubla.

- Loki-kun, je… je suis si désolée… Tu dois me prendre pour une folle…

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, les doigts tremblants.

- Mais… je me dois d'être honnête avec toi… J'ai honte. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ainsi… Mais pour toi, pour tout ce qu'on a partagé, je dois m'expliquer… Loki-kun… je… je t'aime.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son cœur fit un bond plus retentissant dans sa poitrine et ses entrailles s'emplirent de chaleur.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle redressa soudainement la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le garçon se leva pour se mettre face à elle, les yeux droit dans les siens. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

- L… Lo…

- Mais pour pouvoir répondre à ce que tu viens de me dire, je dois te montrer quelque chose. T'avouer mon secret.

Mayura ferma la bouche mais la rouvrit immédiatement de stupeur en bondissant sur ses pieds quand elle découvrit le petit garçon… se transformant en un fringuant jeune homme. Sciée, l'adolescente porta la main à sa bouche en étouffant un petit cri de surprise.

- L… Le jeune homme du parc…

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit pendant… Mayura ?

La jeune fille s'était approchée et toucha la joue de Loki tout en inspectant ses yeux avec intensité.

- Loki-kun ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Ce vert, ce regard pénétrant… Cet homme avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Oui, Mayura.

Elle ôta aussitôt sa main et recula d'un pas. La panique s'empara du dieu quand il découvrit cette même expression horrifiée sur son visage comme avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît.

- Mayura, je…

Il voulut lui prendre le bras mais elle esquiva son geste. Elle secoua la tête sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout s'embrouillait. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien et ne voyait rien d'autre que son petit compagnon transformé en cet homme qui s'était présenté à elle comme un dieu.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! pria Loki. Je ne voulais pas te mentir et te cacher cela, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu…

- POURQUOI ?

- Quoi ?

Mayura le fixait d'un regard noir plein d'incompréhension, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues rosies par la colère et le froid. Elle serrait les poings et tremblait toute entière.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ce jour-là ? Pourquoi !! Je me faisais tellement de souci pour toi ! Je te croyais disparu !

Elle s'avançait vers Loki qui ne put que l'écouter, impuissant.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne plus te revoir !! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Et toi, tu viens m'écouter, tu me parles et fais l'hypocrite avec moi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit là ? Pourquoi !! Tu savais à quel point je voulais te revoir ! Et toi, au lieu de me dire que… tu t'es joué de…

Chaque mot augmentait d'intensité et sa voix devenait de plus en plus chevrotante par les pleurs. Le dieu ne savait plus comment faire pour pouvoir s'expliquer.

- Mayura…

Au comble de la colère, l'adolescente commença à cogner son torse avec ses poings.

- Loki-kun, idiot ! Idiot ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je…

Le jeune homme la fit taire en l'attirant contre lui. Une main autour du bas dos de Mayura, l'autre appuyant doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine, Loki la serra en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. L'adolescente s'immobilisa à ce contact et toute sa violence retomba en elle comme un soufflé. Elle eut un rougissement incontrôlé. Sa chaleur… Son odeur… Cette aura qui ondulait autour d'elle… Elle était bien.

Loki ne bougea pas jusqu'à ne plus sentir les tremblements du corps qu'il tenait.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais… murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde. Mais te voir aussi attristée ne me laissait pas de marbre, crois-moi bien. C'est après notre conversation au parc que j'ai compris… compris que je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi…

Il la sentit sursauter légèrement et Mayura baissa un peu la tête.

- Tu… n'es pas… le Loki-kun que je connais…

Ce fût au dieu d'avoir un tressaillement. Il se redressa et s'écarta un peu de Mayura, les sourcils froncés.

- Mayura ! Je t'assure que c'est moi ! Mon apparence est différente, mais je suis le même !

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux encore embués. C'était le même regard, la même intonation de voix –bien qu'elle fût plus grave-… Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, mais la manière de s'habiller était la même…

- Alors, tu es réellement un dieu ?

Il confirma d'un signe de la tête.

- Pourquoi me l'avouer précisément aujourd'hui ?

Loki se radoucit et eut un sourire amusé à Mayura qui en eut le cœur battant. Quand elle repensait aux compliments qu'elle avait pu faire sur le physique de ce dieu à petit Loki alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de la seule et même personne, elle s'en sentit gênée et rougit de honte.

- Parce que… enfant, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit de sa veste une longue écharpe bleu pastel qu'il passa autour du cou de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus détacher ses yeux de lui.

- Mayura, tes sentiments ne sont pas impurs comme tu le penses. Car maintenant, ils s'adressent à la bonne personne…

Un sourire en coin, il tira un peu sur les deux bouts d'écharpe qu'il tenait tout en se baissant, forçant ainsi le visage de Mayura à approcher le sien et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfaite, la jeune humaine finit par abandonner toute résistance et se laissa aller à la douceur de la demande. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et répondit d'abord sagement. Mais alors que Loki l'avait reprise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur et qu'elle avait passé les siens autour de son cou, leur baiser s'enflamma pour exprimer pleinement tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient alors enfouis en eux.

Mayura se sentait revivre. Elle savait enfin qu'elle n'était pas sale et elle était terriblement soulagée, bien qu'encore remuée par cette subite révélation. Elle eut un rire silencieux. Les shûmai de Narugami avaient-ils de réelles propriétés de voyance ?

Loki la fit asseoir et lui raconta le pourquoi de sa présence sur Terre et de sa forme enfantine.

- Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant… Et je suppose que Yamino-san et Fenrir ne sont pas étrangers à cette histoire.

- En effet…

Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui révéla les vraies identités de ses deux fils, chose que Mayura eut plus de mal à croire. Mais son petit détective s'avérait être un dieu nordique, alors, pourquoi son serviteur et son chien ne seraient-ils pas un serpent et un loup géant ? Et ses enfants de surcroît !

- Whouaaaa… Si Narugami-kun savait ça… Et Kaitô-san ! Et Kazumi-san !

- Justement, maintenant que tu en parles…

¤ FIN ¤

* * *

Et voilouuuu! J'espère que les fans de la série auront apprécié! J'étais tellement frustrée par la fin de cet anime que je n'avais vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. XD

Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans d'autres fics! KISS!


End file.
